


The Possibility of Happiness

by WarBondsAndSimpleSongs



Series: The Possibility of Happiness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Children, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Funny, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Influence, M/M, Mild canon divergence, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not entirely epilogue complient, Nudity, Oral Sex, Parents, Past Harry/Ginny - Freeform, Past Ron/Hermione - Freeform, Pastoral, Polyamory, Secondary Parvati Patil/Ginny Weasley, Sex Positive, Sexual Content, Sweet, Tags May Change, casual nudity, wonky timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarBondsAndSimpleSongs/pseuds/WarBondsAndSimpleSongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life has changed so much in the last sixteen years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Pierre was right when he said that one must believe in the possibility of happiness in order to be happy, and I now believe in it. Let the dead bury the dead, but while I'm alive, I must live and be happy.”  
> \- Leo Tolstoy, 'War & Peace'

It had been sixteen years since Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort and he finally felt like the universe was rewarding him. He paused while pouring his morning coffee when this thought struck him. He smiled quietly to himself. Taking his coffee, he stepped out the kitchen door into the backyard. Harry never really felt like it lived up to the distinction of a ‘back’ yard. Much like The Burrow the area around the house was circular, a trait that seemed to be quite common among wizarding homes in the country. It was clearly a yard, and thanks to some hard work and a good eye it was a damn nice one. A rough wood fence circled the whole thing, dipping off in the back when it moved over a small hill. Harry could see over the small field that surrounded them and just to the edge of the sea in the distance. He sipped his coffee, the soft thumping of footsteps slowly coming into focus in his mind. He could hear them laughing and busying themselves in the kitchen. He knew they'd all be off to work soon. As much as he loved his days off he loved them a fair bit more when he had one of his men to keep him company. 

He heard the screen door open behind him. They came out fast in the morning, especially when they all had meetings. Neville was the first today. He held Harry’s hand and kissed it gently as he passed. Soft grin and messy hair making Harry chuckle to himself. Neville almost tripped over himself as he stepped off the porch into the backyard and disapparated. Shortly behind Neville was Dean. The most quiet of the bunch, Dean also stepped onto the porch with a cup of coffee. Harry didn't hear him but felt his hand as he touched Harry’s shoulder gently.

“Good luck with the gallery,” Harry said. “Hopefully it’s a full roster of commissions.”

Dean gave a small laugh, but Harry could tell he was nervous.

“See you later.” Dean replied as he leaned over to kiss Harry lightly on the cheek.

They exchanged one of the deep meaningful looks Dean was prone to engaging in before he smiled and disapparated as well. Seamus was next, throwing open the door and rushing out only partly dressed. He was swearing under his breath, but even in a rush he managed to take a moment to smack Harry hard on the arse as he passed. Just as he turned to disapparate Harry called “Get back here you git!”

“What the feck do you want?” Seamus replied. “Need a grab before I go?”

Seamus turned slightly, posing just a bit so that his round arse was noticeable.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” 

Harry laughed as Seamus almost bounded over to him, sandy hair crazy in the morning breeze. Seamus stopped short of the porch, forcing Harry to set his coffee down and step of to meet him. Seamus’s eyes were dancing as Harry stepped close to him. He was almost vibrating with excitement as Harry reached around him and began fixing his clothes.

“You’re a respected healer, you can’t go to work like this!” he admonished.

He finished straightening his robes and had just begun tucking in his shirt when:

“Oh!” Harry said in surprise.

“Like it? I decided to forgo pants today. Given that its a meeting day it just didn't seem worth it”

Harry slowly rubbed his hands over the bare arse of Seamus Finnigan. He continued tucking in the shirt, but much slower and more deliberately now. When he came around to the front he tucked the whole thing in with one hand, making sure to tuck it deep. His hand cupped Seamus’s cock and balls and he gave a soft squeeze. Seamus sighed and shuddered against him. Harry loved seeing Seamus’s eyelids flutter like that. Slowly and deliberately he withdrew his hand.

“Now why'd you go doing a thing like that?” Seamus whined.

Harry leaned close as he buttoned Seamus’s robe.

“Because you wanted me to.”

Harry could tell those were some kind of magic words. Seamus spluttered a bit and blushed red all the way up into his hairline. Harry laughed and turned him around, giving him a smack on the arse in return to send him on his way.

Ron was last, a normal occurrence when only Harry had the day off. He stepped out of the kitchen with his peanut butter sandwich and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist.

“What’re you thinking about?” he said through a thick mouthful.

Harry laughed.

“I’m thinking you’re mother will never forgive me if you forget how to chew!”

They both chuckled. Then Harry was quiet for a moment.

“I was thinking about this. About this place, about how we got here. Who would have ever thought things would turn out this way?”

Ron smiled lightly at him.  
“I don’t know, I guess, well it was all there wasn’t it?”

“How do you mean?” Harry asked, intrigued.

“Like, it was always going to be this way. It’s like we are planting seeds. We know what they're gonna be, and that they will help us, but we don’t know how we are going to make use of them yet. Except now is harvest time.” 

He smiled at Harry with a mouthful of raspberry jam and Harry snorted.

“Off with you!” Harry said as he playfully swatted at Ron.

Ron pulled him close around the waist and planted a sticky peanut butter kiss on him, grinning. 

“Alright, but I’ll be home straight after work! Can’t let Seamus get to you first”

Harry smiled as Ron stood up. He couldn’t help but think this was going to be a good day. It was then with the crack as Ron vanished that Harry remembered: his kids were coming today.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen Years Ago

”I’m think I’m kinda... gay.”

Harry dropped the mug of coffee he was holding, only partially aware of Ginny flicking her wand and saving it from shattering all over the kitchen floor.

It was early. Albus had woken them crying and in need of changing. It was Harry’s turn so he had limbed out of bed and carried Albus to the changing table. Ginny had rolled out behind him and mumbled something about coffee as she had left the room. Harry quietly changed Albus and then bundled him up and carried him down to the kitchen. Ginny was sorting through the mail Hera, their family owl, had brought while the coffee steeped.

“No, what? No...” Harry laughed, unsure how to handle what was admittedly a very strange joke on Ginny’s part.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure I’m gay. Well, a lesbian, but you get the idea.”

She was looking him dead in the face.

He laughed again, more unsteadily this time. Taking the coffee Ginny had saved from where it was levitating, he handed her the sleeping Albus and sat down beside her. 

“Gin, what are you talking about?” His voice was quiet, but not as hurt as she had feared he might be. 

“This isn’t working, I think it’s because I’m gay and I think you’re are too.”

Harry actually spit out his coffee at that one. 

“What do you mean you think I’m gay? Shouldn’t I be the one thinking that?”

“By all means go ahead and think it,” She countered. “Saves me work.”

He could tell she wanted to laugh at the look on his face.

“Look, Harry. I love you, I do and I always will. We have two kids together for fuck’s sake! I wouldn't do that if I didn’t love you. I just... I feel like I have been less and less happy with things and there’s been no particular reason for it. I wracked my brain and I couldn’t think of a single thing you did wrong or that I had done; I just wasn’t feeling happy. I was trying to think of who to talk to and I realized that it’s never you I want to talk to about problems like that or things in my day. We should be best friends Harry. We should be closer to each other than anyone else and we aren’t.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re gay though! That doesn’t mean I’m gay!” Harry whispered. He was becoming paranoid of waking Albus with this argument and unlike James, Albus could sleep through almost anything.

“No, but fantasizing about Hermione might.” 

“WHAT THE F-“ He shut his mouth before he could finish the shouted profanity. He wasn’t mad, but the shock of it all was starting to become to much. In an effort to hold the exclamation in he ended up flailing a bit with his mouth screwed shut.

“Ginny, Hermione’s married!”

“So’s Ron, but that didn't stop you from calling me by his name the night we got pregnant with Albus.”

Dead silence fell over the room. Harry’s eyes were suddenly wide in shock and his breathing was getting rapid.

“What are you talking about?” he finally managed to yell-whisper.

“The night we got pregnant with Albus.” She said as she rocked the baby in her arms. “It would have only been about a year ago, you should remember.”

Harry shake his head slowly.

“You had just got home from a long day at the ministry. Mum and Dad were watching James for the night because they knew we had been having such a busy time and needed a night alone together.” 

Harry still looked blank so she continued.

“I had got us a couple of beers, and we were sitting here in the kitchen. Same chairs as now.” 

There was a small flash of recognition on Harry’s face.

“You were talking about how much paper work there still was for one of your cases,” she continued again. “and how it would be days before it was completed and I said something about making the most of our break. You gave me that look and I stood up and came over to you. You were kissing me and I unzipped your pants, then you were inside me. You were watching me ride you on the chair and then you told me to undress and turn around.” 

Harry’s face was full of a slowly dawning recognition. Ginny continued.

“I undressed and you stood up behind me and bent me over the kitchen table. I could feel you kissing down my back and mumble something about my freckles on my back. You were inside me again and moving hard and fast. I didn’t mind that, you’re always really giving and attentive even when you’re being a bit of a prat. I was gripping the table and you started those hard deliberate thrusts you do when you’re about to come. I felt your hands grab my waist and you thrust all the way in and shuddered.” She paused for dramatic effect. “And then you gasped ‘Ron’ and came harder in me then you ever have.”

Harry was ashen faced.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t upset. I mean, it was kinda weird but I was also thinking about Hermione so...” She gestured to them both. “Pot, Kettle, black.” 

“I-I wasn’t thinking about Ron!”

“Bullshit! You want to know how I knew?” She laughed. “I don’t have freckles on my back, only my brothers do.”

Harry was very quiet for a long moment, Ginny rocked the baby and sipped her coffee. 

“What are we going to do?” Harry finally said.

“Divorce I guess.” Ginny said, suddenly not entirely sure. “I didn't really think that far ahead.”

Harry nodded. “I guess it’s good the kids are so young. They won’t really remember it.”

“They might not even know it’s a bad thing if we just go back to being friends.” Ginny added. “It’s not like much would change between us.”

“What do you think you’ll do?” Harry asked quietly. He wasn’t sad. He wasn’t entirely sure what this emotion was.

“Probably stay with Mum and Dad till we have a plan sorted. I can’t imagine they’re going to take this well.”

“I can. They’ll always love you and they’ll try to comfort me because they wanted us together so badly. And we have the grandkids so...”

“Mum can’t murder us.” Ginny laughed again. Albus stirred against her and she started rocking him again.

Harry looked at her nervously. “Gin?”

“Yeah?”

“If I was...if I am... how would I know? For sure I mean.”

Ginny sighed and thought for a moment. “Well I’m planning on asking Parvati that when I see her.” Ginny leered a bit and Harry laughed despite himself. “I’m sure about me though. I guess I’d do some deep thinking, some soul searching, maybe talk to Dean and Seamus. Or you could always do the fast way.” 

Harry looked at her quizzically. 

“You could shag a guy.”


	3. Chapter 3

After all his men had apparated off to work, Harry walked back into the kitchen to clean up their mess. Neville and Dean had left their mugs and plates neatly in the sink as they always did. Ron had left the plate and knife he had used to make his sandwich sitting with his mug at the end of the table. Seamus was the worst though. Harry could see the trail he had made through the kitchen of used food and items. An open pack of bacon sat beside a frying pan Seamus used to magically fry his breakfast most mornings. Of course, given that Seamus used conjured fire to cook it instead of just using magic to monitor a regular fire, cooking the bacon often took all of five seconds. An empty carton of eggs sat open on the table and beside it a half drunk carton of orange juice. With a few flicks of his wand the kitchen was putting itself to rights. Harry would never be able to repay Mrs. Weasley for all the cleaning charms she had taught him when he married Ginny. As she had said, “Lord knows it won’t be her that cleans.”

He moved through the entryway into the living room which was, as he expected, quite neat. Dean’seasel sat in a corner by his chair and the only real mess was a few throw blankets scattered around the room. Harry picked up a few stray books of Neville’s and some notes he’d made. One glance told Harry they were possible lesson plans for the next year and he made a note to tease James and Albus about it. 

Next was the TV room. As he had expected it was a disaster. It had taken some convincing, but finally Dean had been able to sway them all to get a big screen for the house. Harry and Dean were the only two who had every really experienced a TV before, having been raised in muggle households. The first day when Dean and Harry had unpacked it and set it up was one of Harry’s favourite memories of all of them together. It was Ron, Seamus, and Neville’s first real experience with contemporary muggle technology and they were jumping around like a bunch of children. Dean had worked out that they could run it without electricity with a few simple spells, but they wouldn't be able to do cable. Instead he had charmed and Apple TV he had picked up in London one day after work. Dean and Harry had agreed with was probably for the best since gave them all a choice of what to watch rather than just whatever was on at the time. Ron, Neville, and Seamus had all sat totally enraptured in the show and frequently yelled things at the TV thinking it would talk back to them eventually. They eventually settled down, although sometimes they still yell and talk back to whatever they're watching. 

There were bottles of beer and several bowls of crisps scattered around the couch and coffee table from the previous night. Harry gathered them up and took them into the kitchen. He set the bottles in the now empty sink to rinse later and poured the half empty bowls of crips into one he left on the tables. Albus didn’t really eat crisps, but James probably would. 

After giving the TV room a once over with a couple cleaning spells, Harry headed upstairs. There were three bedrooms on this floors, one master and two guest. Harry poked his head into the guest room they used as an office first. Sure enough, Ron and Seamus had several half drunk mugs of tea and coffee lying around they’re desks that Harry had to gather up and haul downstairs to the kitchen.

Harry only glanced in the second guest room. It had one bed, but wasn’t really used unless Hermione and Viktor stayed over or Ginny and Parvati stayed the night. Backing out back into the hall Harry opened the door to the main washroom and cast a couple cleaning spells for good measure. He skipped over his bedroom and headed upstairs to James and Albus’s room.

The attic room was large and tall, capped by a large sloping ceiling that spanned the length of the room. The roof peaked at the end of the room with a large circular wind that looked out at the field that led to the ocean. The middle of the room contained a couch and a desk they shared for reading and studying. On both sides of the room were little square alcoves, big enough for James and Albus to have separate areas with their beds. James had taken the west alcove and decorated the wall with several Quidditch posters, mostly from when Harry had taken them to the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago, and various magazine cutouts and photographs from school. There was a handmade quilt in the Gryffindor colours spread across the bed. Molly had to wait till each if her grandkids were sorted to make them house quilts. Sometimes Harry though the eleven years had almost killed her.

The east alcove was filled with bookshelves. Albus had taken after his mother and was a very diligent student. Of course, Albus also had a couple quidditch posters on the wall above his bed, but they were not as prominently featured as James’s were. The bookshelves were filled with most of his schoolbooks, but he had also displayed some pictures he had taken with his friends at school and various knick-knacks he had collected over the years. He also had a quilt from his grandmother spread over his bed, but this one was emerald green with silver stitching. Harry still had to laugh to himself, the day after the sorting Ginny and Parvati had come over and they all opened the letter from Albus together. The look of shock on everyone’s faces had been so intense, Parvati had fallen off her chair laughing.

Harry straightened their beds up a bit and conjured some fresh flowers to go on the desk before heading back down to his bedroom. When he had left the four of them in bed this morning, they had all been asleep. Harry and Ron typically shared the left side of the bed and Seamus and Dean shared the right with Neville in the middle. For awhile, when they had first all moved in together, they had tried pushing beds together but they found that someone always fell in-between mattresses. Then they had tried magically enlarging a bed, but it had just been a pain trying to get it to the right size. It had kept increasing in height, width, and length when they only needed it to be wider and stretching charms destroyed the integrity of the frame and the mattress. Eventually, they had approached Mr. Weasley, who mixed some magic and carpentry and made them a gigantic and gorgeous bed. Mrs. Weasley handled all the bedding and they had a beautiful Gryffindor red quilt with gold stitching like James’s upstairs.

Harry shook his head at the state of the bed. Ron had left a pile of cloths on their side in front of the bedside table. On the other side, Seamus seemed to have thrown all his clothes out of his section of the wardrobe in a rush to get dressed that morning. Harry took a look in their ensuite bathroom (a medium sized breezy white tile room) and made sure the laundry basket was clear before sending Ron’s clothes flying through the door and into it. He set to work finding and folding Seamus’s clothes by hand. To his great amusement he found Seamus’s discarded pants from that morning under the covers of the bed. He smiled as he thought about Seamus talking them off hurriedly at the last minute and purposefully rumpling his clothes to give Harry another tease before work.

He checked the clock on his bedside table. Ginny would be here with the kids soon. He walked into the hall and halfway up the stairs to James and Albus’s room to peer out the window on the landing that looked out at the front yard. Disappointed he made his way back down to the kitchen. It was just as he was starting to fix himself lunch that he heard the faint sounds of apparition in the distance. Sure enough, when he opened the front door he could see four figures walking through the grass toward the house. He waved, and he could see them wave back. Harry ducked back into the porch and grabbed a pair of shoes before walking out toward his approaching family. 

Harry walked to the fence at the edge of their property and leaned on the worn white fence. There was no gate or ward charms on the property and Harry smiled, again thinking how lucky he was to have such a good and happy life after the turmoil of his childhood and teenage years. As they drew closer he could make them out more clearly. He was surprised to see not four, but five people walking across the grassy hills toward him. By the way they were walking he guessed three of them had luggage and wondered if they had brought Teddy with them. He could see Parvati’s long black hair moving in the breeze while Ginny’s shoulder length red hair only swayed a bit.

“Hey!’ Harry called when they were near enough.

“Hey Harry!” Ginny called beaming. 

She started running toward him and he jogged out to meet her in a big hug. It was warm and comforting, like seeing and old friend after a long while. Parvati was the next to reach Harry.

“That’s my wife in your arms, sir!” She teased, waiting for Ginny to let go to get her own hug in. Parvati and Harry had become quite a lot friendlier since she had gotten together with Ginny. 

“She was mine first!” Harry laughed as he let go of Ginny and hugged Parvati. “How are our boys doing?”

“They’re slow as all shit!” Ginny said, loud enough that the boys down the path could hear her. She chuckled. “They’re good, I think James might be dating someone.”

“Writing. He’s writing someone.” Parvati corrected with a snort. “He’s very private about that.”

“So was Percy when he was writing Penelope Clearwater and we all know how well that turned out.” Ginny countered. Harry laughed.

“Dad!”

Harry turned to see James setting his suitcases down and run the last ten metres to him. He threw his arms around his eldest son in a warm and welcoming hug. James finally had to struggle free to escape Harry’s grip.

“O’s and E’s in all your O.W.L.s, you did us proud!” Harry ruffled James’s messy hair. “Set the bar high! Albus will kill you.”

“Yeah, because Albus is going to accept anything other than an O in every class!” James laughed. 

“You didn’t tell me Teddy was coming?” Harry asked as Albus and Teddy came over the hill behind James. There was a small cough behind him and he turned to face Ginny. James snickered.

“That’s not Teddy,” Ginny said. “That’s your son’s best friend. His parents are away for part of the summer and I told him he could stay with Albus.”

Harry could feel the slack-jawed look of surprise on his face. Ginny and Parvati were giggling as they heard Albus approach. Harry turned just in time to his son to run smack into him and wrap his father on a hug. When he finally let Harry go, he stepped back to introduce his best friend.

“Dad this is Scorpius,” Albus said, gesturing to the quiet blonde boy. “He’s staying with us for part of the summer.” 

Scorpius stepped forward and offered a Nervous hand to Harry. Harry could sense his discomfort.

“Hi Scorpius, I believe Albus has introduced us before. We’ll be happy to have you with us.” He smiled his most reassuring smile as he shook Scorpius’s hand.

“Thanks,” Scorpius said quietly in return. “I haven't really stayed at a friend’s house before.”

“Well I hope this is the first of many times.” Harry chuckled. “Now, let’s get those bags in the house and have some lunch.”


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen Years Ago

Harry and Neville were sitting in the shade outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry had felt lost in the confusion of his own thoughts since Ginny’s revelation. He had accepted her admission, but he was still struggling with the possibility he might be more interested in men than he had been in his own wife and the mother of his children. This was the first time he had left the house for anything other than food since they had talked a week ago. Harry hadn't originally planned to tell Neville, but he found the breakup was weighing on him more heavily than he had thought. However, he had elected to not tell Neville about his suspicions of his own sexuality.

Unbeknownst to Neville, Harry had decided to use this outing as a chance to scope out a possible testing partner as Ginny had suggested. Harry was watching each each wizard that passed, but he just couldn’t find that spark inside himself that told him he wanted them. Neville sat quietly, licking his ice cream and watching Harry’s face.

“So what exactly happened?” Neville asked again.

“I told you, Nev, I don't know.” Harry sighed. “She’s a lesbian. I don't think anything happened, it just is.”

“How do you think Ron will take it?”

Harry shuddered. This was not something he wanted to think about while scoping out men. Neville laughed.

“C’mon, give him some credit! He can’t be mad at you when it’s his sister that broke it off.”

“Clearly you don’t know Ron very well.” Harry said jokingly.

“Ron’s grown up a lot,” Neville continued. “He’s not an unreasonable git anymore.”

Harry flicked some of his ice cream at him and they both chuckled.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Neville said with a smile. “Let’s go look in the shops, see if we can find something to cheer you up.”

“Probably for the best.” Harry replied. They had been sitting in front of the store for close to an hour and none of the passing wizards had done anything for Harry. He was starting to resign himself to the fact that he would have to find another witch that he felt that way about. He didn’t think that was very likely considering the only two women he had ever been attracted to on that level were Ginny and Cho. Now, Ginny was divorcing him and Cho was happily married.

They tucked in their chairs and walked down Diagon Alley toward quality Quidditch supplies. Thankfully, it wasn’t very busy today and they slipped inside without having to dodge customers. Harry walked along the shelves of brooms and explained to Neville the minutiae of broom making. Neville had never been much of a Quidditch player or fan, but Harry knew he loved learning without the pressure of performing. He seemed to really enjoy listening to Harry get excited as he explained the finer points of brittle aerodynamics and wood density. 

Towards the back of the store was a display case full of snitches, fluttering and zooming behind the glass. Harry stood quietly caught up in their beauty while Neville leaned close to the glass.

“I’ve never seen one this close before...”

“What do you mean?” Harry looked at him, confused.

Neville laughed. “I never played quidditch! It’s not often you get to see one of these up close without chasing it or catching it. They’re really beautiful. Like golden hummingbirds.” 

Neville turned back to grin broadly at him and Harry smiled.

“I have an idea,” Harry said breaking the moment. “Why don’t we find you a book about snitch making at Flourish and Blotts?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

He gave Harry the crooked little smile he’d had since they started Hogwarts together. Harry felt a little pang of nostalgia for his dorm mate. What if he had been the one to take Neville and Ginny had taken Parvati? Would his life be totally different now? Harry shrugged the thought off as the exited the shop and headed for Flourish and Blotts. It wouldn't have mattered anyway if he wasn’t interested in men, and based on this mornings failed experiment he wasn't holding out much hope for one to emerge.

Flourish and Blotts was even more quiet than Quality Quidditch Supplies had been. Harry could see two customers milling about on the ground floor, and both of them were sticking pretty close to the till. Harry lead Neville up the stairs to the second level and towards the back where the specialized books were kept. Neville got distracted by a book on the biology, history, and care of venomous tentacula while Harry searched for the Quidditch section.

“Nev!”

Neville closed the book and replaced it on the shelf before going Harry. Harry had found a gorgeous old book on the history and craft of snitches. It was bound in a soft navy leather with gold detailing across the front and back covers. Harry saw Neville’s eyes light up just for that detail. He flipped the book open and held it out to Neville. It was an illustration. An intricate, golden sketch of the carvings featured on the outside of snitches throughout the centuries. Harry smiled as Neville marvelled at the details each of the books illustrations featured. 

“Harry, how did you find this?” Neville gawked at him.

“There used to be a copy in the library at school. Hermione came across it and showed me. I remembered thinking the illustrations in it looked like the ones in the advanced herbology textbooks you were always studying. I couldn’t imagine Flourish and Blotts not having a copy.”

Neville looked touched. He was gazing watery-eyed at Harry and holding the book to his chest.

“You remembered my books?” He said quietly.

“Well not what’s in them,” Harry laughed. “But I remember you pouring over the illustrations during fifth and sixth year.”

Neville was very quiet. Harry turned back to the shelf and kept browsing

“I’m really glad you asked me out. This is probably the best date I’ve ever been on.”

Harry turned to reply, but Neville’s full thought dawned on him midway through and he found himself looking at Neville opened mouthed. Neville looked at him curiously before Harry finally managed to say the first thing he could think of.

“Am I the only one who doesn’t think I’m gay?” He said much louder than he intended.

“What?” Neville’s eyes were wide and shocked.

They heard a cough from near the counter. He motioned for Harry to follow him to the back of the store.

“What the fuck?” They both whisper screamed to each other once they were sure they were out of earshot.

“I can’t- what- how- how’d you-“ Neville clamped a hand over Harry’s mouth to stop his spluttering.

“Harry, what do you mean you don’t think you’re gay?” Neville uncovered Harry’s mouth to let him answer. 

“Ginny thinks I’m gay, but I don’t really know. I haven’t really noticed a guy I'm attracted to.”

Neville’s face fell. “Then why’d you ask me out today?” He said sadly.

“I didn't mean as a date! I was trying to get out of the house, and Ginny wanted me to go looking for men to test it out. I figured I could talk to you about the whole thing and see if any passing guys caught my eye.”

“Did they?”

“The guys? No, of course not. So now I really don’t think there’s any evidence for anyone to say I’m-“

Neville was kissing him. Their lips and teeth mashed together and Harry had a moment of panic. Neville was kissing him. It wasn’t a friendly kiss. Neville was holding his head, his fingers laced in Harry’s hair. He was crushing their mouths together and Harry could feel himself reacting. His body went limp and he fell back against the bookshelf. Neville’s arms were around him now holding him up. He was running his hands over Neville’s back, one arm holding a shoulder to keep himself upright. 

He opened his mouth to breath and broke the kiss off. Neville’s head was on his shoulder and they were both panting slightly. Harry could feel how tight his pants suddenly felt and realized his cock was rock hard.

“Well... okay there, Nev?” He managed to breathe with a slight chuckle.

“Fuck you.” Neville replied, only half joking. “You give me the best date of my life and then tell me you aren't even going out with me and that you might not even like men? Fuck you.”

Harry laughed. “Nev?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Nev?”

“Don’t call me that, Harry. I’m mad at you right now.”

“Nev!”

“What?” He had stepped back enough to look Harry in the face. He had to fight to keep himself from yelling.

Harry smiled nervously at him and took Neville’s hand from where it wrapped around his waist. “I’m not so sure about not liking men anymore.”

He slid their hands around, Harry’s on top and guiding Neville’s down to where it rested on Harry’s hard cock.

“Yeah right,” Neville sniffed, looking sad. “You’re just saying that not to hurt my...” His eyes grew wide and he gave a soft squeeze. Harry shuddered as he felt Neville’s hand squeezing his hard cock.

“Oh.” Neville said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Harry, this isn’t because of something else right? Like you’re not just doing this to save me from feeling rejected?”

“Neville, I don’t think people do that.” Harry said incredulously. He shuddered again as Neville did a long slow stroke, gasping a little under his breathe.

“Harry?”

“Nev?”

“Can I...” Neville got very quiet. “Harry, I really like you. If you don't like me that way I’ll be okay, but if you do...”

Harry reached out and held Neville’s face in his hands. “I love you Neville. Don’t ever doubt that I love you.”

“But you’re not in love with me.”

“Not yet,” Harry said through a growing smile. “But I think that I could be.” 

He was looking right into Neville’s eyes.

Suddenly, Neville was kissing him again. He grabbed Harry’s hair and bent his head backwards exposing his neck. Harry gasped and shuddered as Neville’s other hand roamed up under his shirt and his mouth moved to suck aggressively at Harry’s exposed neck. Harry was moaning and crying out softly. His hands were roaming over Neville’s back and chest over the deep purple jumper he had worn out that day. Neville pressed his whole body to Harry’s and Harry was shocked to discover Neville’shard cock pressed against his leg. Neville gave a little gasp against Harry’s neck and ground his pelvis into Harry’s thigh. He pulled back slightly to look at Harry.

“Can I-“

“Anything,” Harry gasped. “Anything.”

Neville was suddenly on his knees, left hand on Harry’s crotch as his right slid Harry’s pants zipper open. He looked up at Harry with a look Harry had never seen on Neville’s face before. He was reaching inside and over the waistband of Harry’s pants. Harry cried out when he felt Neville’s cold and shaking fingers wrap around his cock and pull it into the open air. Neville’s mouth was immediately on it, kissing up and down the length and tonguing at the head. Harry’s hands wrapped in Neville’s hair.

“Oh fuck!” Harry called out as Neville swallowed at least half his cock.

Harry had never thought of himself as incredibly well endowed, but as he watched Neville sucking at his cock he thought to himself that he looked much more impressive filling someone’s mouth. He was staring open mouthed as Neville bobbed his head up and down Harry’s cock, stopping only occasionally to roll his tongue around Harry’s head under the foreskin. He noticed Harry’s look and pulled back enough to look into Harry’s face, crooked grin wrapped Harry’s shaft. 

Harry knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He felt Neville’s hand start stroking around the base of his cock as his mouth moved up to pay special attention to the head. Neville rolled back on his heels and stroked Harry hard and fast, keeping his mouth and tongue wrapped around Harry’s head. Harry’s legs were shaking and he could feel his release coming.

“Nev!”

Harry tried to push Neville off of him, but just as he could feel the first pulse go through him Neville sunk his mouth all the way down to the root. Harry came spurt after spurt in Neville’s throat. Shuddering and biting his lip to keep himself quiet as he did so.

When the last waves had left him, Harry slid to the floor beside Neville. Harry was exhausted, but smiling and Neville looked very pleased with himself. He was sat leaning up against a bookcase with a big crooked smile on his face and a thin rope of Harry’s come hanging from his lip. Harry pointed to his own lip and Neville scooped the come onto his finger and sucked it off. He caught Harry’s eye and smiled around his finger and they both lost it. They laughed until Harry’s eyes were watering and Neville was doubled over. Harry tucked himself back in his pants and stood up, offering Neville a hand. They straightened their clothes and picked up Neville’s book where he had dropped it. They were giggling and smiling while they paid and the whole way out of the store. As they walked down the road back to The Leaky Cauldron Harry was struck by a thought.

“Nev, I didn’t know you were gay!” Harry nudged Neville in the ribs with his elbow.

Neville grinned. “Until I got that owl from you this morning, neither did I.”


	5. Chapter 5

Albus threw his suitcases down on the desk and ran over to throw himself across his bed. His father had just finished giving Scorpius the tour of the house and he had finally left them alone to unpack for the summer. After a bit of persuasion, James had agreed to let Scorpius have his bed in the attic room and he would sleep in the guest bedroom. He only half-heartedly protested when Albus suggested the idea, adding more fuel to Harry, Ginny, and Parvati’s suspicions about his relationship with his pen pal.

Scorpius was looking around the attic room and smiling. He carried his suitcase over to the desk and set it down before going to look out at the ocean through the big round window at the other end of the room.

“Like it?” Albus asked with a satisfied smirk.

“I love it. Is it always this nice?”

“Yeah! Pretty warm, but not boiling with just the right amount of sun. Every once in a while we get massive storms, but Dad and the others put some protective spells on the house. We usually just watch them. The lightning looks amazing out over the water.”

“I meant your Dad and your family.” Scorpius laughed. “Everyone is so close and open with each other.”

“You’re close with your Mum and Dad!” Albus said, sitting up. “I’ve seen you when you get off the train. And you’re always writing them when we are at school! You probably say more to them in letters than you say out loud at school in a year.”

Scorpius blushed. His parents and Albus were probably the only three people he wasn’t self conscious around. He knew it was ridiculous and that he didn’t have any real reason to be self conscious and shy, he had just always been that way. His parents first noticed when his father’s parents came to visit. Scorpius didn’t like his grandfather very much so he avoided most chances to converse with him, but he loved his grandmother and made a conscious effort to carry on conversations with her. His grandmother understood that it was easier for him not to talk around his grandfather, so she would play games or read with him. After his grandfather had died when Scorpius was eight, visits from his grandmother became much more frequent and more relaxing. Try as he might though, he still preferred quiet activities with her and listening to her over being the talkative person he was with Albus and his parents.

When Albus had joined him in the empty compartment on their first train ride to Hogwarts, Scorpius had been shocked to find that he had no trouble talking to Albus. He had been sitting alone in an empty compartment near the back of the train staring misty-eyed out the window and sniffling to himself a little bit. He missed his parents, and as encouraging as they were Scorpius was smart enough to catch on that his Dad hadn’t loved his time at Hogwarts. The door had rolled open and another boy had poked his messy black hair inside. Albus sat down andconfided that he was also worried about school and that he was terrified of being sorted into Slytherin. Scorpius told him all about missing his familyand how he was certain he wouldn’t have any friends. Albus had simply stuck out his hand and said “You have one now.”

Scorpius turned away from the window and came to join Albus on his bed. “Yeah, but your family’s all hugs and food and catching up. My family talks to each other about everything, but we aren’t very touchy or anything like that.”

“That doesn't mean your family isn’t nice!” Albus chuckled.

“I know!” Scorpius said, exasperated. “I’m just saying it’s different!”

Albus laughed, “That’s true. We seem to be quite different from most families.”

Scorpius turned to face him. “I’ve been meaning to ask, what do you call your dad’s boyfriends? I mean, they’ve been together almost your entire life. They're basically parents to you.”

“They are.” Albus chuckled. “I think they just thought it would get confusing calling five different people ‘Dad’.”

“So what do you call them?”

“Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville.” Albus laughed and Scorpius joined in.

“I guess I’m wondering what it must have been like!” Scorpius said when they had calmed. “It’s so different.”

“I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it if Mum and Dad had stayed together. I don’t think I’d be the same person with even one of my parents missing.”

Scorpius smiled and settled in on Albus’s bed. “Well I wouldn't want a different Al, so tell me what it was like with all your parents.”

“Well Mum is Mum. She always takes care of me. Her and Parvati encourage me to be myself and do what I care about. Dad’s always had my back, even when I almost blew up the charms classroom.”

Scorpius snorted.

“Ron is the one who taught me that school isn't as important as being happy. Although Mum, Parvati, and Aunt Hermione disagree with that.” Albus continued with a smile. “Neville is always the one who says it’s okay total at something as long as you keep trying. He’s the reason I keep trying out for the team. Dean’s the reasonable one, he’s usually the first to sort me out when I’ve fought with Mum or Dad. And Seamus is always the first to make me laugh. He’s the one who’ll let me try some firewhiskey when Dad’s not looking and he’s the one who I talk to about girls.” Albus laughed. “Dad made Dean and Seamus give me ‘the talk’. He was too nervous to do it himself!”

They both laughed hard at this.

“I can’t even imagine that in this family.” Scorpius chuckled. “A couple of witches and a quintuple of wizards. How do you explain how that works?”

“They didn't have to explain that much. Mum and Dad were very honest about their relationships and sex. They told me what was what and where was where and made sure James and I knew it didn’t matter who we were with as long as we were happy and no one got hurt.”

Scorpius nodded. “My parents were a bit like that too. They told me what everything was and where it all was and basically left the rest up to me to decide.”

“They did tell you what sex was though, right?” Albus teased. “Don’t want you going back to Hogwarts and sticking it in Melanie Thorne’s arse by mistake.” He rolled over laughing just in time to avoid a good natured swat from Scorpius.

“I’ll have you know they most certainly did!” Scorpius replied indignantly. “They gave me a whole book on it.”

“Oi! Let’s see it then!” Albus said as he hopped back up. “I want to learn the ancient Malfoy family’s secrets of shagging!”

“Git!” Scorpius grinned and leaped across the bed at Albus. They wrestled on the bed, twisting the quilt and blankets under them until the whole bed was almost stripped. 

“Hey you two, come help with supper! Everyone will be home soon” James shouted from the bottom of the stairs and through the open trapdoor. 

Scorpius and Albus stopped wrestling when they heard him call. They were breathing heavily and had ruined any order or style their hair had once had. Scorpius, who was thinner but taller than Albus, had pinned him flat to his bed. Albus was struggling lazily, knowing he had been beaten. Both were grinning. They seldom got a chance to roughhouse in their dorm at school without annoying the other guys. There was a moment as they panted where their eyes locked and their breathing synced. Scorpius licked his lips and his heartbeat quickened in inexplicably. Albus’s eyes widened and his breath hitched.

“We’ll be right there!” Albus called, taking advantage of the distraction and rolling out from under Scorpius. He could feel his face going red and he stood, heading over to the stairs. 

“Coming Scor? Tell Dad I’m just running to the bathroom, but I’ll be down to help right away.”

“Okay.” Scorpius stood and followed him down the stairs. He was flushed and smiling. “I think it’s going to be a good summer.”

“Agreed.” Albus said as he turned into the bathroom. He waited until he heard Scorpius’s footfalls on the stairs to lock the door and slide his rock hard cock out of his pants. He was sure Scorpius had felt it when he pinned him, and he went red again at the thought. At least Scorpius was his best friend and wouldn't care about an accidental hard-on. At least Albus hoped he wouldn’t care. Still, as he started stroking himself slowly in the hopes of being able to go down to the kitchen dignity intact, he couldn't get the thought of his best friend out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried to imagine Melanie Thorne naked and riding his cock like a hippogriff, Albus was unable to stop thinking about if his best friend had noticed his erection.

***

Downstairs, Scorpius had joined Harry and James in preparing a spaghetti dinner for the whole family.

“Lucky we live close to your Grandparents, I don't know if we have a pot big enough to feed the eight of us and your mums.” Harry joked.

“Grandma just enlarges the pot.” James shot back. 

Scorpius smiled as he tore romaine lettuce into small pieces for the salad. The casual hustle and bustle of the Albus’s family was a nice change from the quiet formality of his own. He wished he could have a balance of the two all the time. 

Several pots flew through the air and landed on the stove. James was rolling the meatballs at the large wooden slab table while Harry was prepping the sauce at the counter and levitating the ingredients into the pot on the stove. There was a small pop from outside and James leaned back in his chair across from Scorpius and peered out the open back door.

“Dean’s home.” James said casually as he began cutting another loaf of bread open.

“Hey Dean,” Harry called towards the door. “How was the gallery?”

Dean kicked his shoes off and set them in the small mudroom that lead from the kitchen into the backyard. “Really good,” He answered as he stepped into the kitchen and leaned in the doorway that lead to the TV room. “Lots of commissions, mostly sketches but a couple of paintings too. Good news is they’ve raised my value based on the last show.” 

“Dean, that’s great!” Harry finished chopping and wiped his hands. He walked over to Dean and kissed him with a big smile on his face. James didn’t seem fazed, but Scorpius blushed slightly. 

“James!” Dean said with a smile once Harry went back to preparing sauce.

“Nice to see you again, Dean.” James washed his hands and threw them around Dean. Scorpius could tell by the way they both smiled and held each other that what Albus had said was very much true. All the men loved James and Albus and considered them their sons. Scorpius felt a warm glow of affection for men who'd raised his best friend.

“And you’re Scorpius Malfoy if I'm not mistaken.” Dean turned to face him after letting go of James. “Al’s friend?”

“That’s correct.” Scorpius said slightly more stiffly than he would have liked. “Al asked me to stay for part of the summer.”

“I give you fair warning, if you stay long enough he’ll probably sketch you.” Harry said as the sauce pot started to boil itself. 

“Only if he says I can!” Dean cried, mock hurt in his voice. He flicked a chunk of lettuce at Harry and it bounced off his head.

“If he says you can what?

Albus had rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“Al!” Dean threw open his arms and Albus rushed in for a hug. James went back to rolling meatballs and Harry went back to stirring sauce. Scorpius didn't notice, but as Dean leaned in to hug Albus he whispered “Zip.” As they broke apart, Albus turned to the window to shove his shirt back into his fly and zip it shut. 

“Well, now that you’ve joined us why don't help Scorpius, Al?” Scorpius caught the smile Harry threw him and returned it.

“Sure.” Al smiled at his father and joined his friend at the table.

There were two more pops from outside.

“James! Al!” A sandy haired blur shouted as it ran into the kitchen.

“Seamus!” James and Albus both jumped up to hug him at the same time and stop him from running over Scorpius in the process.

“Hey Shay.” Both Harry and Dean said casually, coming over to kiss him lightly overtop their sons.

“Who’s this?” Seamus said pointing to Scorpius when he was finally freed.

“Scorpius Malfoy.” Neville said as he walked through the backdoor. “Al’s friend. Staying the night?”

“The summer.” Harry corrected with a smile. “Or at least part of it.”

Neville smiled at Scorpius. “I’ll have to test out some of my fourth year lesson plans on you and Albus.” He laughed. “Make sure they’re safe.” 

Albus punched Neville’s arm jokingly. There was a final pop from outside as Ron apparated.

“Just in time.” Harry said as he looked into the pots on the stove. “Noodles and sauce are done.” 

***

“God, I love it here.” Scorpius sighed as he threw himself down onto Albus’s bed. “Dinner was excellent, and that thing-“

“The TV?” Albus offered.

“Yeah! The TV! I’ve never seen anything like that!’

Albus laughed. “We have photos on the walls here that move and talk and you think the TV is amazing?”

“You would too if you hadn't seen one before!” Scorpius gave him a playful push.

“I guess that’s true.” Albus said thoughtfully. “We can watch some tomorrow when they all head to work.”

He got up from the bed and grabbed his suitcase where he had left it on the desk that morning, setting it on the trunk at the foot of his bed. Scorpius sat up and watched as Albus crossed to the large round window and moved to close the curtains.

“Leave them open.” Scorpius said smiling. “We can look out at the ocean”

Albus turned back to him with a mischievous grin. “We can do more than look. Want to go for a swim?”

Scorpius practically jumped off the bed and ran over to where Albus was standing.

“Really?” His eyes were wide with excitement and Albus noticed a little flush creeping up his neck. “How are we going to get past your dads?”

Albus unlatched the window and pushed it open. “We climb down the drain.”

Albus smiled and stepped out, grabbing onto the drain and lowering himself down the side of the house. Scorpius followed him a moment later, after he heard Albus’s feet touch the ground. Together they raced down from the house toward the beach. When they reached the sand, Scorpius paused.

“We didn’t bring our trunks!” He called to Albus, who was all ready dipping his feet in the cool ocean.

“So?” Albus shrugged and grinned. “We share a dorm and bathroom all year mate. I think I’ve seen it all” 

Scorpius considered this for a second and then laughed. Albus joined him back on the beach and they began piling their clothes together. Albus stripped off his shoes and jeans first, stopping to laugh at Scorpius struggling to free himself from the tangled arm of his hoodie. Scorpius finally freed himself and smiled up at Albus as he laughed. He couldn't help noticing how grown-up Al already looked. Standing in his t-shirt and pants, Scorpius could see the outlines of the man he would become. He was shorter like his father, but her had his mother’s eyes and smile. Scorpius smiled to himself as he felt a small flutter in his stomach. 

“What?” Albus had clearly caught him staring.

“Nothing. I like those pants.” Scorpius was not only surprised by the speed of his lie, but by the lie itself.

“Thanks...?” Albus said with a note of uncertainty.

Scorpius was thankful it was dark. He blushed and turned away, pretending to just be taking his shirt off.

Albus watched as the shirt slid up his friend’s back. In the dark, he could only make out the most basic of Scorpius’s features, but he felt his breath catch in his throat. His friend was much more grown than he had realized. The moonlight threw his silhouette into sharp relief and revealed the broad shoulders and thighs of a much older man than he remembered. Scorpius wasn't as broad as Al would be, but he was taller and much more smoothly shaped. Al was a bit of a boxy figure with a squared jaw and shoulders. Scorpius had broad shoulders for his body, but there was a gentle slope to them. Al could see the moonlight catching the soft curve of his back and hips as Scorpius slipped off his pants, and turned back to Al. It was that moment that Albus realized he was hard again.

“SHIT!” He moved swiftly to cover the front of his tenting boxers. Scorpius roared with laughter while Al was certain he had turned scarlet.

“It’s fine,” Scorpius said reassuringly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “It happens to me all the time.”

“Not when you’re practically naked with your best mate!” Al whispered frantically.

“You wanted to go swimming.” Scorpius teased. “Besides, I’m totally naked.”

He certainly was, although Albus noticed that he kept one hand over his groin.

Al blushed and turned away, stripping his pants off. He threw his underwear over his shoulder into the pile, and turned back covering his cock and balls with both hands. Because of the erection, it was particularly awkward and he had to sandwich his cock sideways between his body and his hands. Scorpius gave him a carefree smile and took off running toward the water. Albus followed him at a slower pace, trying to keep both hands in place so his cock wouldn't flap in the wind. 

All worries about his erection ceased once they reached the cool water. The sudden shock water worked faster on Albus than any charm ever could. Soon enough, he was leaping, swimming, and splashing through the ocean with his best friend. As they headed back up to the house in the early hours of the morning though, Albus couldn't shake the thoughts of Scorpius’s smile and the moonlight reflecting on his back as he slipped his pants off. He couldn't shake the knowledge that the sight of his friend’s surprisingly plump arse had caused Al to stop breathing. And he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that he might want to be something more for Scorpius than he had previously thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty Years Ago

The revelry and merriment of the Quidditch World Cup had long since vanished. After the death eaters attacked and cast the dark mark, it was hard to maintain the party atmosphere. Mrs. Finnigan was levelheaded and had quickly gotten Seamus and Dean to the safety of the forest when the attack started. They had found a clearing and she walked the fifty metres back to the edge of the forest to monitor the situation. Dean and Seamus stood in the middle of the clearing in their pyjamas. Both were out of breath and Seamus was shaking.

“Shay? Shay, are you okay?” Dean whispered when he finally caught his breath.

Seamus stared at him wide eyed and shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” Dean was urgent now. “Are you hurt?”

“N-n-n-n-o.” Seamus gulped. “Death eaters. D-d-d-d-d-death eaters, Dean!” He practically yelled Dean’s name.

“Shhhhh.” Dean lead Seamus over to the trees at the edge of the clearing. “You’re alright, Shay. We’re all alright.” He laid the blanket he had grabbed on the way out of their tent on the ground and helped Seamus down onto it. Seamus seemed to unconsciously huddle into a ball, shivering in the corner of the blanket nearest the trees. Dean sat down taking the blanket Seamus had grabbed and mumbled a charm to make it expand and float, creating a makeshift tent around them. Dean knew he’d likely be in trouble for breaking ‘The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery’, but he didn’t care and was reasonably certain that he wouldn't be punished too harshly for using magic tonight of all nights.

Seamus whimpered and Dean reached over and pulled him into his arms.He held Seamus tight and rubbed his back until he calmed. Dean could feel his breathing steady and his heart rate return to normal. He leaned back and looked into Seamus’s face. His eyes were wet with held back tears.

“I got you.” Dean soothed him. “We’re safe. You’re Mum’s keeping a look out.”

Seamus sniffled and nodded his head.

“Sorry about that.” He said, barely audible even a foot away from Dean’s face.

“Shay, it’s okay. No one was prepared for...” He couldn't find the words. “...that.” He finished lamely.

Seamus nodded, but he was still quiet. Dean wracked his brain for something to distract them until help arrived.

“This is a neat tent.” Seamus finally said, reaching out to touch the dark green plaid that surrounded them. “Where’d you pick that one up?”

“Just a couple of basic charms from our first two years of school.” Dean smiled. Seamus had just given him the idea he was looking for.

“When I was young and I’d camp with my mates in the yard, we used to play the question game.” Dean offered. “To pass the time?”

Seamus nodded softly. They adjusted so they were sitting cross-legged facing each other. Their knees touched in the small space but neither cared.

“Okay, what was your favourite part of the match today?”

Seamus thought for a second. “When Krum caught the snitch. Fucking brilliant.”

Dean laughed softly. “Okay, now you ask me one.”

Seamus was quiet for a second. “What’s your favourite thing about Hogwarts?”

“You.” Dean said without hesitation.

“What?” Seamus was genuinely surprised, but Dean shushed him.

“My turn. What’s something none of your friends know about you.”

“None of them know I let you draw me.” Seamus answered.

“Really? I thought you'd have shown everybody how good you looked.” Dean laughed.

“Those are just for you and me.” Seamus shrugged. “I keep the ones you gave me in a box at the bottom of my trunk.” Dean blushed at this.

“Why do you draw me?” Seamus asked, back in the game.

“Well I don't draw just you.” Dean responded. “I draw anything I think has some beauty in it.”

“I have beauty in me?” Seamus sounded sceptical.

“You’re smile does. It’s completely open and honest and true.” Dean explained. Now it was Seamus’s turn to blush. Dean seized the opportunity.

“What’s one thing you wish you could change about or friendship?”

There was a sudden thickness in the air. Both of the boys could sense it, although wouldn't be able to explain it.

“Pass.” Seamus said, answering too dismissively for Dean’s liking

“You can’t pass, that goes against the spirit of the game!” Dean admonished.

Seamus closed his eyes tight.

“What’s one thing you wish you could change about our friendship?” Dean repeated.

Seamus looked at him for a long moment. There was some familiar look in his eyes, like when he would catch Dean sketching during class or when Dean would help with his astronomy homework. Seamus opened his mouth to say something.

“Shay? Dean?” Mrs. Finnigan called from the clearing.

Seamus reached up and pulled the blanket down from where it floated above them.

“Here!”

Mrs. Finnigan was in the centre of the clearing and she came over to join them.

“I barely noticed you there.” She said quietly. “Come on, the ministry is here. We can go back to our tent.”

Seamus and Dean gathered up the blankets in silence. Dean tried to talk to him on the long walk back through the forest and the campsite, but Seamus just gave one word answers and wouldn’t look at him.

When they reached their tent, Mrs. Finnigan sent them inside and cast a few protection charms around the cabin. Dean could see a few other families doing the same up and down their section of tents. Seamus slipped inside with Dean right behind him. They dumped their blankets beside the lit lantern on the big wooden table in the main area of the tent, and headed to the bedroom Mrs. Finnigan had magically added for them. Seamus and Dean kicked of their shoes and closed the fabric flaps that separated them from the rest of the tent. Seamus threw his pyjama pants in a ball on the floor, climbed into his bed, and rolled over to face the wall. Dean blew out the lamp on the end table between their beds and stripped out of his pyjamas. He folded them quietly and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Seamus?”

It was quiet in the dark. Dean could see Seamus’s silhouette in the blue and black shadows of the room. 

“I don’t want things to change.” There was catch in Seamus’s voice. Dean heard it immediately.

“They don’t have to, Shay.”

There was a quiet snuffle from Seamus’s bed and Dean suspected he was playing it up just a little bit.

“Shay, you can tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I can’t. It will change everything.” Seamus whispered a bit too dramatically for Dean to fully believe him.

“Seamus Finnigan, you are ridiculous!” Dean whispered back louder than he meant to. “It’s been a long night and I’m going to bed. Tell me now or forever hold your peace.”

There was quiet. Dean watched but Seamus didn’t move. Dean turned to slide under the covers.

“Wait.”

Dean turned back to face Seamus. He had sat up in bed and was looking at Dean. Dean could practically hear Seamus’s mind whirring in the dark. He could see Seamus slide the covers off and swing his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Well?”

Seamus sighed and stood up. His loose t-shirt looked even bigger in silhouette, hiding the softness of his stomach and making the curve of his hips more pronounced. Dean could see him fiddling with the bottom of the shirt. Seamus took a deep breath and crossed the space between them to stand in front of Dean

“Shay-“ Dean started to say, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

“Just...” It seemed more a breath than a word, but it had enough weight to shut Dean up. 

Seamus took one more step and he was kneeling on the bed, straddling Dean. Their hearts were racing, but time seemed to slow. Dean’s hands had moved involuntarily to Seamus’s hips as he had taken that last step. Seamus’s hands were on his shoulders and he was rubbing slow and gentle circles with his thumbs. Dean looked into Seamus’s face. His expression was an unreadable mix of mischief, nerves, and something Dean couldn’t place. His hands moved to cup Dean’s face and suddenly they were kissing.

It was slow and soft. Much more romantic than either had expected. There was a lack of technique, but neither really cared. There was three years of history in that kiss, and they both felt it.

Seamus finally broke the kiss, leaning back just enough to see Dean’s stunned face in the darkness. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were closed.

“I don’t want things to change.” Seamus said softly.

Dean blinked. “They won’t.” He ran his hands up under Seamus’s shirt and pulled him closer at the waist. “If you will always be you...” He leaned forward and tenderly kissed Seamus again. “I will always be me.”

Seamus kissed him, much more fiercely than before. Their lips crashed together and his hands were grabbing at any piece of Dean he could get. “I love you.” He whispered over and over between kisses. “I love you and I will always love you.” 

“I love you too.” Dean could feel as mile growing on his face. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Seamus felt like this, or that he wouldn't give a flying fuck that he was kissing a bloke. Seamus was his, and he loved him more than anything. Nothing else mattered.

Seamus leaned back breathing heavily, eyes brimming with happy tears. He smiled as he looked at Dean, running his pale hands down Dean’s dark and exposed chest. He traced the contour of Dean’s chest, feeling where the muscles naturally formed on Dean’s lean body. Dean was tracing small circles with his thumb on with of Seamus’s hips. Every so often he would run a hand up under Seamus’s shirt and over his soft stomach, feeling the gentle curves of his body. 

They sat, mapping each other with their hands and kissing occasionally for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, both came to similar conclusions. Dean’s caresses had drifted lower and he was now cupping Seamus’s round arse, thumb’s tracing along the leg holes of his pants. Seamus’s hands had drifted over Dean’s chest and down over his stomach and were now toying restlessly with the waistband of his pants.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, his voice betraying his nervousness.

Seamus nodded and gulped. He climbed backward off of Dean and stepped back towards his bed. Dean stood up and stepped over to him. They took one last breath and both dropped their pants at the same time.

Seamus was the first to reach out a tentative hand, wrapping his fist gently around Dean’s cock. Dean was taller and skinnier than Seamus, so he was surprised to find that the girth of Dean’s cock was the first thing he noticed. He was not as hard as Seamus was at the moment, but Seamus could tell he was thicker with room to still grow. It was dark, heavy, and hot in Seamus’s hand and he gave it a slow and gentle stroke. He watched as the dark foreskin rolled back and exposed a much pinker head. Dean was breathing intensely and Seamus gave him a mischievous smirk. Dean reached out and traced his hand down Seamus’s chest and over his soft stomach, letting it follow the light trail of hair down to Seamus’s fully hard cock. He shuddered as Dean ran his hand along the slight upward curve and over the tiny bit of exposed head at the top. Dean wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few slow and tights pumps, making Seamus groan indecently. Dean gave a low chuckle and lead Seamus back to his bed. They lay together, slowly and gently kissing as they kissed and stroked each other. Seamus was thrilled to confirm that Dean did get even wider when had, and Dean was greatly amused when he discovered that Seamus’s cock would spring back flat against his belly when played with.

When they were both fully hard and Seamus had managed to make Dean leak precum all over both of them there was a quiet pause. 

“Dean?” Seamus asked quietly. 

“Um hm?” Dean hummed, feeling incredibly content.

“Would you...would you fuck me?”

Dean sat up and looked at him worriedly. “Shay, are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a long time- thinking about you for a long time.” Seamus blushed. “I don’t want it to be anyone else the first time and tonight’s as good as any.”

“You need to be sure.” Dean insisted.

“Yes.” Seamus said firmly. “I’m sure.”

Dean nodded and Seamus stood and walked to his suitcase, pulling a small bottle of something from the bottom.

“Muggle lubricant.” He whispered when he returned to the bed. “Easier to sneak past me Mam.” He opened the bottle and squeezed some out onto the head of Dean’s cock. He leaned in, kissing Dean deeply as he wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly spread the thick slick liquid along it. Dean was moaning against Seamus’s mouth and when he let out a gasp he knew he was ready.

“What position do you want me in?” Dean asked, more than a little nervous.

“Just like this.” Seamus said after a moment. “Just the two of us.”

He swung his leg over Dean so he was straddling him again. They both chuckled when they reached back to position Dean’s cock and their hand’s collided. Together the guided the head of his cock and lined it up with Seamus’s arsehole.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be in your arse before I’ve seen it.” Dean joked.

“You have seen it!” Seamus said indignantly. “I can't believe I’m putting your cock up my arse before I’ve actually seen it.”

“Mooning the Slytherin team at a Quidditch match doesn’t count.” Dean answered. “And my cock always looks like this, I’m black.”

Seamus laughed so hard he forgot what was happening. He let go of Dean’s cock and tried to muffle the sound of his laugh, sitting back without thinking about it. All seven thick inches of Dean Thomas slid right up inside Seamus Finnigan.

“HOLY MOTHER FU-“ Seamus yelled before Dean slapped a hand over his mouth. They were silent for a second, but no noise came from Mrs. Finnigan’s side of the tent. Dean removed his hand.

Seamus’s face was scrunched in pain. Dean could feel Seamus’s hole tightening and relaxing rhythmically around his cock an he thought he may pass out from the feeling.Dean pulled them both back until he was leaning against the wall, letting Seamus rest his forehead on his shoulder. His hands traced their way down Seamus’s hips and over the surprisingly fat and round arse cheeks he must have inherited from his mother.

“You okay?” Dean asked quietly.

Seamus nodded against his shoulder. “Think so.”

“Want to stop?”

“No.” Seamus said determinedly. He raised himself slightly on his knees, feeling the slow slide as Dean’s cock slid out of him before lowering himself back down it. Both boys gasped each time this happened. Dean because he could feel his best friends body hugging tight around him and sucking gently at his cock as it moved, and Seamus because he had never felt so open and vulnerable before and each thrust reminded him that his best friend was actually inside him. He could feel it as Dean’s cock slid around and poked inside him, making him fully conscious of how close two people could really be. 

Seamus was sweating and moaning as he rode Dean. Dean was trying to help, lifting Seamus at the waist, but it wasn’t doing much. He turned and lay down on his back, letting Seamus fall forward slightly. He lifted his feet up and began thrusting into Seamus as he leaned forward over his chest. Seamus began to cry out, but Dean pulled him down into a deep as he thrust slowly in and out of Seamus. Reaching between them, he began to stroke Seamus as he thrust into him. Seamus threw back his head, hands flat on Dean’s chest and panting hard. Dean stroked harder and faster, picking up momentum in his thrusts as he neared climax. Seamus’s eyes blew wide and he stopped breathing. Dean felt the clenching around his thrusting cock, followed shortly by spurt after spurt of Seamus’s cum shooting up his stomach and chest. 

He thrust hard and deep inside his mate and then he was cumming too. Bottoming out, balls slapping Seamus’s arse, he buried his cock as deep into the Irish boy as he could. Seamus cried out, kissing him deeply as wave after wave took Dean. 

And for the first in what would prove to be countless times, Dean Thomas came inside his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry slowly drifted awake in the cold morning light. He could hear Neville snoring softly beside him and the space on his other side told him Ron was already up. Sitting up quietly, he looked over at Dean’s spot. Neville’s arm was wrapped around Dean’s waist and they were spooning in their sleep. Harry chuckled. Knowing Neville, Dean was going to wake up with a pretty big erection pressing against his backside. On the other side of Dean, Seamus slept on his stomach. He had kicked the blankets off, as he always seemed to do, and was lying naked with blankets only covering just above the backs of his knees.

Harry quietly stood up, and the reason for the mild soreness in his hips and ass came flooding back. They always got emotional when their sons came home, and that inevitably lead to an increase in the frequency of sex between the five of them. Neville had been the initiator last night, taking Harry while Ron changed out of his work robes. By the time Ron was sliding into bed Neville was deep inside Harry. Neville wasn't fast but he was always strong, thrusting into Harry with slow, sure strokes as Ron leaned over to take turns kissing them both. Dean and Seamus had been too tired to join in; Seamus ended up dozing quietly in Dean’s arms while Dean watched with a sleepy smile on his face.

Although they didn’t consider the size of their cocks to be that interesting, they all knew that Neville was easily the biggest. So when Neville got to top, there were going to be after effects. Harry felt it this morning in the soreness inside him. He walked gingerly to their shared bathroom and slipped inside.

“Morning.” Ron said. He had just been about to turn the shower on. “How do you feel this morning?” The wink was evident in his voice.

“Loose.” Harry laughed. “Can I join you?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Ron turned the knob and stepped inside the shower.

Harry could see the outline of his thin body with just enough ginger hair on his chest, groin, and legs to be visible through the steamed up glass. Harry slid his pants off, feeling Neville’s cum move inside him and a tiny bit slip slip out before stepping in to the shower and joining Ron. 

Ron gave him a slow, gentle kiss under the spray of the water. One hand was on Harry’s waist and the other was gently squeezing his arse cheek.

“Another year.” Ron’s voice was quiet. “Our sons are another year done school. I can’t believe how fast it’s gone.” 

Harry hugged him, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder. Ron had always felt a deeper paternal connection to James and Albus than Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Harry knew it was due to them being related by blood, but he also suspected it was because they were such a faultless mix of himself and Ron. James had a noticeably Weasley red tinge to his hair, Harry’s green eyes, and the crooked grin that Ron and Ginny both shared. He even freckled during summer if he stayed out in the sun enough. Albus had Harry’s messy dark hair and, surprisingly, the dark blue eyes only a few of the Weasley’s possessed. Ron and his father both had the same dark blue eyes while Ginny had the bright brown of her mother, but she had managed to pass them on to her son in any case.

Harry could feel Ron’s finger’s trace the crack of his arse and slip inside, inspecting the damage Neville had done to him last night. Harry smiled against Ron’s shoulder, moaning softly as Ron’s fingers ran over his puffy and used hole. He gasped as Ron dipped a finger inside him and his grip tightened on Ron’s shoulders. He felt Ron circle his finger around inside him and then withdraw it. Harry could feel the long sticky string of Neville’s cum slide out with Ron’s finger. Ron spun him, turning them so Harry was facing the wall. He pressed gently on his back and Harry obliged, bending over just enough to give Ron a clear view of his swollen and well used arse hole.

He heard Ron mutter a spell to himself. He felt the thick, spongy head of Ron’s cock press against his arse. Ron had magically lubed himself. He grabbed Harry by the hips and pulled him back, spearing him on his cock. Harry could feel how stretched out he still was from Neville. Ron was probably second biggest in the group and even his cock wouldn't provide the slow burning stretch so soon after Neville had had his way. Ron’s cock also had the unique feature of curving downward, making it very easy to hit Harry’s prostate in this position. As Ron thrust Harry could feel Neville’s cum squishing out of him, acting as a natural lubricant as it dripped off Ron’s cock. Harry appreciated the full feeling he got from being fucked, especially without the burn of getting stretched out. 

The bathroom door clicked and Seamus stepped inside. He was naked and rubbing his eyes sleepily. A victim of morning wood, Seamus cock was hard and pointed upwards as he gave it a few absent minded strokes. He stopped when he heard the wet slap of Ron’s balls on Harry’s arse. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Seamus laughed, practically jumping through the shower door in his rush to join them. “Where do you fuckers want me?”

Ron pulled his cock out of Harry with a wet sucking sound. “Be a good cumslut.”

Harry had to stifle a snort. Seamus loved dirty talk, but Ron was one of the worst at the group in doing it. Harry turned and sat on the shower floor against the side wall to watch. Harry quietly thanked every deity he could think of that they had the foresight to magically enlarge the shower. This happened all too frequently.

Seamus dropped to his knees, taking a second to admire the long thick curve of Ron’s cock dripping with another man’s cum, before opening wide and swallowing it whole. Seamus sucked wetly at it, Neville’s cum sliding off Ron’s cock and down his chin. Harry smiled and gently started stroking himself. His legs were spread and he could feel the slow trickle of lube and cum sliding out of his loosened ass. 

“Don’t let that go to waste.” Ron smiled at him, nodding down to Harry’s leaking ass. He wrapped his fingers in Seamus’s hair and pulled him off. “Lie down.” Seamus did as he was told, lying flat on his back on the wet tile. Harry stood up and Ron lead him to Seamus, directing him to lie down on top of Seamus in the opposite direction. 

“Now you,” Ron said once Harry was in position, lying down with his arse on Seamus’s chest. “You’re gonna do exactly what I tell you to.” He knelt beside Seamus and grabbed a handful of his wet, sandy hair. “This is your job!” He jerked Seamus’s head so that he was looking right into Harry’s leaking hole. “A cumslut’s job is to make sure none of that goes to waste.”

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. As much as Seamus liked being bossed around sometimes, it always sounded strange and foreign coming from Ron. Harry thought Dean’s quite power was much more erotic than Ron’s false bombast.

“Understand?” Ron barked at Seamus, throwing in a short and rough kiss for good measure. 

Harry could feel Seamus nod between his legs and suddenly a tongue was inside him. Harry moaned instinctively, his swollen hole was being gentle sucked and bathed in licks and kisses. He was writhing on top of Seamus. He could feel him dip his tongue inside his open hole and scoop out some of Neville’s leaking cum, and he gasped out loud. Ron knelt back between his legs, slowly sliding his cock back in before starting to pump inside Harry again. As Ron moved in and out of Harry, he could feel Seamus’s tongue lapping at the place where they joined and sucking off the stray strings of cum. Harry’s arms reflexively reached out to grab something, but the only thing he could reach were Seamus’s feet. 

Seamus reached up an arm and tapped Ron on the ass. Getting the signal, Ron grabbed Harry around the waist and rolled back so Harry was on top of him. Harry leaned forward, giving Seamus a better view as Ron pistoned in and out of him. He could feel Seamus shuffle up behind him, cock in hand and stroking himself.

“Switch?” Seamus asked, and Ron once again popped his cock out of Harry.

Seamus slid inside him, pumping swiftly. Harry knew he was already close so he gave a high keening moan. “Oh fuck me, Seamus. You’re cock is so hard. Cum in me, Seamus. Oh!” Harry let his voice crack on the last word.

Seamus slammed into hard three times, bottoming out and holding Harry’s hips to him. Harry could feel his cock spasming and the rush of warmth as the Irishman’s seed flooded through him. 

Seamus collapsed breathless against the wall. Harry felt Ron’s finger dip inside his asshole, and then Ron’s cock was sliding back in. He had lost all rhythm, slamming into Harry erratically. Harry gripped his shoulder with one hand and started stroking his cock over Ron’s flexing stomach and chest. Ron’s cock accidentally slipped out of him a few times. Harry could feel the head distinctly as it popped back inside, a sure sign Ron was close to the edge. Sure enough, there was a pause then three quick deep stokes in quick succession and Ron slammed balls deep into Harry. The jet of Ron’s cum exploded inside him, overflowing his already flooded arse. The mix of Neville, Seamus, and Ron’s cum started leaking out around his cock. 

Harry was breathing heavily. Ron reached out with one hand and a smile to take over stroking Harry. He was hard and fast and soon Harry was shooting into Seamus’s mouth. To Harry and Ron’s surprise, Seamus held the cum in his mouth with a wicked grin and slipped out of the shower and into the bedroom. 

There was a silence broken only by the running water and the sound of the two of them breathing. They heard Seamus say softly “Mornin’!” followed by a yell. A laughing Seamus came running back into the bathroom, jumping in the shower and slamming the glass door. Dean stormed in after him, looking angry and half asleep, cum dripping from his mouth. The three men in the shower roared with laughter as Dean rolled his eyes and spit Harry’s load into the sink. 

A yawning Neville appeared in the doorway. “Did I miss anything exciting?”

***

All the men were gone to work by the time Albus woke up. He stretched out and rolled over, checking the clock on the side table. He had hours before he had to get up and besides it was holidays. After the late night swim that evening he wasn't about to pass up catching up on any rest. He heard the shuffle of covers and stole a glance across the room at James area but saw nothing but a lump of covers. Albus smiled and shut his eyes, Scorpius wasn't likely getting up this early either. He had been the first to fall asleep after they had snuck back into their room. Albus, on the other hand, had tossed and turned for a bit. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the sight of Scorpius undressing on the beach. His shoulders as the light played across them, the muscles of his back flexing as he pulled his shirt off, and the slow rise of his gorgeous round arse over the crest of his pants. Albus imagined what it would be like to be the one sliding those pants off. To be the one exposing those beautiful pale globes, and exploring the space between them...

The realization seized him. He was fantasizing about his best friend. 

A quiet panic overtook him. His heart started racing intake with his thoughts. Flashes of last night, moments during their time at Hogwarts, their first ride on the Hogwarts Express together.

It was back. Slowly tenting the front of his boxers, Albus could feel the return of the erection that had been chasing him since he had arrived at the house. No matter what he did to get rid of it, it returned bigger and stronger than before. Albus whined low in his throat as the engorged head of his cock slid over the soft fabric of his pants. He snatched his towel from the open suitcase beside his bed and headed for the stairs quietly, glancing back to make sure Scorpius hadn't moved from under the covers. 

He slid a hand down his pants and adjusted his cock, tucking it into the waistband in an attempt to hide the large tent and hoping he wouldn’t run into James. When reached the second floor, the shower was running and the door to the guest room stood wide open.

“Shit!” Albus whispered to himself. Of course James was going to make this difficult. He continued creeping down the hall until he was able to slip into his father’s bedroom. 

Once inside he dashed for the ensuite bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turned the shower on full blast and almost ripped his pants off in the rush to jump inside. His father’s shower was large and square, about the size of their bed. One wall had a built in bench the spanned the whole width of the shower. Albus breathed a sigh as he felt the hot water run over him. He sunk slowly to the floor and lay out on his back, eyes closed under the spray of hot water.

“Melanie Thorne.” He said determinedly to himself. “Sarah Foster. Emma Benson...Emma...” He bit his lip. His cock was red and swollen as he slid his hand down his wet chest and wrapped his fingers around it. 

“Emma...” He moaned to himself as he started stroking slowly. His eyes were screwed shut as he focused all his will power on picturing his classmate. Her big blue eyes with the sweet smile she gave him whenever they had Herbology together. Her long light blonde curls tied up in a Ravenclaw scarf as she worked the dirt, uniform skirt drifting up when she bent to retrieve something...

Albus was behind her, hands tracing her hips as she giggled softly. He let one hand run under her skirt, and over the small flaps of skin he found there. She moaned his name softly, her hand on his and she slid his fingers inside herself. His fingers were surrounded by a very hot, wet, and tight pussy and Albus could feel it so clearly. His fingers had left his cock now. Two were in his mouth as he gently sucked them and his other hand was tracing a gentle path from his nipples to his cock and back. In his fantasy, she was sitting in his lap facing him and riding his hand slowly. She had already come once, her wet walls clenching around his fingers as she cried out. She slowly slid his fingers out of herself and waited for him. He unzipped his uniform pants and pulled his cock out, slightly bigger in his fantasy than in his reality. She took it in her hand as she slid herself along the length of it. He grabbed her hips again.and she took his dick in her hand and guided the thick spongy head into herself.

Albus had gone back to stroking himself on the shower floor. He could see her so clearly now. Her small breasts shaking as she rode him, the way her pussy was spread open by his cock, her short hair flying loose, blue eyes shining, and a crooked smile on her face.

Albus shook his head. Emma Benson didn’t a crooked smile, or short hair. He tried to dive back into the fantasy, stroking his cock tight and slow. He turned her over, grabbing a handful of her short blonde hair and pulling her back to kiss him. His other hand slid around her front, cupping her breast in his hand and thumbing her nipple gently. She let out a deep moan as he speed up, thrusting into her ass in quick bursts. Albus could feel something shifting around him, but he was too caught up in his daydream to care. He rolled over and knelt, stroking his cock hard and fast. Albus was fucking him on his bed in their dorm. Her short blonde hair was messy and she was writhing against him. He pulled out and flipped her over again, kissing down her chest and teasing her cock before slamming back inside. His asshole was stretched wide around Albus and Albus lifted his legs to get a look. Scorpius was practically wailing now, calling out his name between gasps. He slid his hand down and began stroking him. Quick and fast strokes in time with Albus’s thrusts. Scorpius let out a ragged cry and tensed around Albus, who called out his friends name.

Three quick strokes and Albus was coming. It splattered the shower floor and was washed down the drain. Albus felt like his whole body was on fire. Red hot pin pricks burned all over his shoulders and the top of his stomach. Cum was shooting out of him with much greater force than usual. Eyes blown wide from orgasm, Albus Potter lay back on the floor and sighed. This was not something that was going away anytime soon. He washed quickly and shut the water off, wrapping his towel around his waist and throwing his underwear in the laundry basket. He stepped out into the hall, saying a silent prayer that Scorpius was still asleep, and dashed up the stairs to his room. 

Scorpius was still buried under the cover’s when he closed the trapdoor to his room. He tiptoed across the floor and back to his alcove, holding the towel tight as he searched through his suitcase for pants.

“Morning sleepy head.”

Albus whirled around to see Scorpius emerging from the trapdoor with a tray of breakfast pastries and orange juice for them both. His hair was messy and wet and he was wearing the loose pyjamas he wore for everything but sleeping.

“I thought I heard someone in the other shower. Sorry, I was helping Dean and Neville with breakfast this morning and I got covered in flour.” Scorpius laughed. “I was going to wake you up, but I thought I may as well use it while you were asleep.”

“I thought James was in the shower.” Albus said, a little too flustered for his own good.

“No...” Scorpius looked at him oddly. “He was up even earlier than I was. I think he's writing a letter on the back porch.” He turned and took the breakfast tray over to the table, setting it down and opening the large circular window.

There was a small gust of wind and one side of Albus’s towel slipped, exposing part of his arse, hip, and the top of the swatch of brown hair at his groin. They both blushed and Scorpius busied himself with laying out their breakfast. Albus seized the first pair of pants he saw and slipped them on, grabbing his robe and wrapping it tightly around himself. 

Together he and Scorpius sat at the desk, eating their breakfast and staring out at the sea. They talked a little, but both were lost in thought. Neither of them noticed the owl that flew from the house, a letter clutched in it’s beak.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Captain,_

 

_I’m sorry it has taken me so long to write back. I haven't had much of a chance since school ended. We were at Mum’s house in the city for the first week or so and she ended up using my owl to deliver articles while Parvati was sending designs off with theirs. I know you won’t mind, but I thought I should explain myself._

_My brother’s friend has been staying with us while his parents are out of the country. You may have heard of his father, Draco Malfoy? I can barely remember who you’ve met before, you seem to know so many people. How’s practice been going? I saw in The Daily Prophet that you’re up from last season. Good to hear they wont have to call me in to replace you! (Just kidding, Cap!)_

_I’ve been thinking a lot about our time last summer. Flying drills all day and you and I talking life and such at night. Sitting under the stars with you while you told me about yourself at Hogwarts was one of the best nights of my life. It’s so interesting to hear about how things were before the war. Also, the stories about Dad’s Quidditch fumbles are hilarious. He hadn’t told us about all the bones in his arm disappearing!_

_You mentioned how much you wanted to kiss me that night in your last letter. Well I’ll have you know I wanted to kiss you too. Hopefully I’ll be able to negotiate some time to get away from the house and we can meet up. Maybe try that kissing thing out._

 

_Sincerely,_

_J._

 

_P.s. Your broom looks amazing and I can’t wait to ride it..._


	9. Chapter 9

Thirteen Years Ago

 

It had been two weeks since Harry Potter confirmed he was attracted to men. He had met up with Neville several times since their accidental date, but the terms of their relationship had not been set. Harry had gotten the impression that Neville was also figuring things out, and that they would talk when the time was right. This did not preclude them from fooling around when they met up, but it did stop things from moving further than playful blowjobs and bouts of mutual masturbation. Harry had quickly discovered that he liked to give blowjobs as much as he liked to receive them, taking great pride in the first time he was able to bring Neville to orgasm. He liked the sensation of service and control it gave him, allowing him to please others while still calling the shots.

It was different having someone come inside him. He had never even thought about it before he was with Neville. It always seemed so natural to him that he would be the one inside someone else, that they would be receiving his seed. Looking back on it, it seemed such a strange and wondrous thought that Ginny was able to take that little piece of him and turn it into his two boys. Although he would never be able to perform that type of magic, Harry was glad that he was able to bring joy and laughter to Neville with it. The first time Harry had sucked Neville off, Neville had cum so hard Harry choked and sent the fresh cum out his nose. Harry had been humiliated, but Neville laughed and laughed, assuring him that he had made a fair number of women do the same thing. 

The only other person who knew this story was Ginny, Harry explained to her as they sipped their tea in the kitchen. They had elected to continue living together until their situation changed, albeit in separate bedrooms.

“Are you telling me,” Ginny was crying from laughter, “That you snorted Neville Longbottom’s cum out your nose and I’m not allowed to tell anyone?”

“Yes.” Harry was laughing, but his face was burning bright red. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you. No one even knows I’m into men, much less seeing one.”

“I don’t know about that...” Ginny hitched up Albus in her arms as she breastfeed him. “I’m reasonably certain Hermione knows.”

“Shit.” Harry said with a sigh. “That means Ron knows too.”

“I don’t think Hermione would do that. Besides, she was out with us last night and she didn’t let on to anything.”

“Then how can you be ‘reasonably certain’?”

“Women’s intuition.” Ginny said in an uncanny impersonation of her mother.

Harry frowned, thinking to himself.

“You should have come last night.” Ginny said, changing the subject. “Hermione took us to a muggle gay bar. Just stuffed with men. Could have had your pick.”

“Didn’t find a nice girl?” Harry teased. “Or too many blokes in there?”

Ginny flipped her hair playfully. “Oh I found a nice girl. You weren’t up when I got home?”

Harry looked at her surprised. “No, I wasn’t. I fell asleep right after I put the kids to bed.”

“Missed a good show.” Ginny shrugged. Harry laughed. 

Albus gave a soft cry and Ginny hoisted him over to Harry, giving herself a moment to tuck her enlarged breasts back inside her shirt before taking the baby back in her arms. There was a soft pounding on the stairs as James came running into the kitchen. Harry scooped him up as he ran past, depositing him squarely in his lap.

“Dad!” James cried happily and Harry laughed.

“Want breakfast?” Ginny smiled at him and James nodded enthusiastically.

Harry waved his wand with a comical flourish and James’s peanut butter and jelly toast started making itself. Ginny nodded her approval.

“Thank your mum for that one.” Harry smiled at her over their sons’ heads.

“Ginny,” A voice called from upstairs. “You haven't seen my dress have you?”

Ginny’s faced had turned completely scarlet in a matter of seconds. Harry was the only one in the room who seemed surprised by the guest. 

“I threw it in the laundry.” Ginny managed to squeak through her embarrassment. “Just use my robe.” 

There were quiet footsteps on the stairs. “That’s okay, I’ll just use the robe I left here last time.” Parvati said, stepping into the kitchen in her blue silk kimono.

Harry turned to look at Ginny in shock. She shrugged. “Told you I planned to meet up with her.”

***

They had worked it out, or at least Harry thought they had. He needed to tell Ron and Hermione about Neville, and he should do it soon. After Parvati’s sudden appearance at the breakfast table, Harry had been at a loss for words. Parvati, thankfully was not. Ginny had been keeping her up to date on the situation as it had been developing. Parvati was the one who suggested he tell Ron and Hermione privately and insisted that it be soon. Following her advice, Harry had sent and owl to Ron and Hermione after Ginny and Parvati had gone out for lunch. He had their reply in less than an hour. He was meeting them in a small muggle pub in the city, not far from their flat. He was nervous, and had to get Parvati and Ginny to help him pick an outfit and decide how best to tell them.

He had arrived at the pub slightly early, hoping to get a booth at the back just for them. His plan paid off and he managed to snag the last booth right before a group of Rugby players piled into the building. It didn't take long for Ron and Hermione to arrive.

Harry could tell Hermione knew from the moment she stepped through the door. There was a determined gentleness on her face, and she looked like she was ready for a serious talk. Ron, on the other hand, looked like he had come out for a night of fun. He was wearing his old jeans and a jumper that fit him in just the right way...

Harry mentally slapped his hand away from Ron. It wouldn't do to go after his straight best mate.

“Harry!” Hermione cried when she saw him. She crossed the pub and through her arms around him in a warm embrace.

“Alright there, Harry?” Ron said with a grin, waiting for his wife to step aside to get his own hug in. Harry caught the whiff of Ron when he hugged him. A mix of grass, bread, and just the faintest touch of sweat. He smelled like a man. Harry swallowed hard.

He gestured them all into their booth and gestured to the bartender to send them over some pints.

“We haven't seen you or Ginny in a month!” Ron said when their drinks arrived. “We were beginning to think she might be pregnant again!” He laughed and took a gulp of his beer. Hermione gave Harry a look, and he knew she must know much more about the situation than Ron did.

“There's something I need to tell you..."

***

"Divorced!" Ron yelled, throwing his jumper across their bedroom and knocking over a lamp. “What the fuck are they thinking?”

“I don’t think they’re thinking anything.” Hermione said calmly as she changed into her night gown. “I think Ginny’s in love with a woman and Harry’s sleeping with a man.”

“With Neville!” Ron yelled again, continuing to throw clothing across the room.

“It doesn't exactly involve thought so much as it does feeling.” Hermione tried to soothe. “Besides, I would think you’d have some sympathy considering-“

“What! Considering what, Hermione?” He rounded on her.

“Considering your attraction to men.” She said annoyed. He stared angrily at her.

“I am not attracted to-“

“Oh, yes you are.” Hermione silenced him with a wave of her hand. “I’ve seen the way you look at Seamus when he dances at the bar. It’s the same look you usually give me when I dress like this.” She gestured to the clingy silk night gown she wore. She knew he could tell she was naked underneath it.

Ron took a deep breathe, attempting to calm himself. “I am not gay, Hermione!”

“I never said you were, Ronald!” She fired back. “I think I would have figured out if you were. I’m saying you're upset because Harry is now living an open and honest life and you don't think you are.” Ron fell silent. She continued “Don’t be upset. I’ve known about it since we got married. I thought it explained the low sex drive, not that that’s ever bothered me. Made it easier for both of us to work I think.”

Ron looked miserable. She sat beside him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

“It’s all okay, Ron.” She soothed. “Ginny and Parvati are very happy, and it seems like Harry and Neville could become very happy together.”

It was then that she realized he was crying.

“Ron, what is it?” She asked worriedly, sitting back to look him in the eye.

Ron sniffled. “I don’t want Harry and Neville to be happy together.”

There was a long pause as she stroked his arm encouragingly.

“I want to be happy with Harry.” Ron looked at her teary eyed.

Hermione nodded. “I thought that might be the case. I guess we will have to deal with that.” She smiled a little sadly, but Ron could tell a weight had been lifted from both of them. He hadn't even realised it was there until it was gone.

“Now,” Hermione continued, “Let’s figure out what to do before Neville locks him down.”


	10. Chapter 10

James, Albus, and Scorpius left the house and set off across the field just before noon. They were not yet of age to apparate, so they had decided to walk the six or seven miles to their grandparents house and introduce Scorpius. James and Albus swapped Quidditch stories most of the way while Scorpius listened, stopping only to tease each other about their gameplay failures. It was warm with a light breeze and they all found the walk quite relaxing. The time flew by and before they knew it the tall, lopsided shape of The Burrow could be seen in the distance. 

The three boys looked at each other, grinned, and without saying a word took off running across the field and down the hill to the house. Scorpius was leading. Tall grass was whipping the shins of his tan linen pants. James was right behind him with Albus bringing up the rear, wind whipping through his dark messy hair. They were all laughing and out of breathe by the time they reached the fence line. James was sweating through his shirt and he popped the top three buttons open. Albus was lying in the grass, eyes closed and giggling as he tried to catch his breath. Scorpius recovered the quickest, sitting beside Albus as his laughter overcame them.

“They’re here!” A voice called not far from where they were. They turned and saw an older man, with still intensely red hair and round features walking toward them across the lawn.

“Grandad!” Both James and Albus called as he jogged the last few metres over to them.

“My boys!” Mr. Weasley threw his arms around his grandsons and gave them a big, warm hug. “And who’s this?”

“Grandad,” Albus said stepping back,”This is my best mate, Scorpius Malfoy.”

Scorpius thought he saw a look pass over Mr. Weasley’s face, but it was gone before he could be certain. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Mr. Weasley said warmly holding out his hand. Scorpius kindly shook it and Mr. Weasley grinned at him.

“Boys!” Mrs. Weasley called from the house. “You get in here, lunch is getting cold!”

Mr. Weasley grinned and led them back toward the house. Albus pointed out his grandfather’s work area in the shed and explained that his grandfather was fascinated with muggles and muggle technology. Scorpius smiled, but he couldn't help noting that Al was acting slightly forced today. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew he would have to find out soon before it ruined their whole summer. 

As they approached The Burrow, Scorpius was struck by how a place that seemed so ramshackle and cobbled together could feel so warm and homey. The house was like a well loved quilt that had been passed on and repaired by many members of the same family through the years. They were greeted at the back door by Mrs. Weasley. Scorpius thought she looked like the friendliest woman in the world; squat and round, with big red hair and an even bigger smile. She hugged each of the boys as they stepped into the kitchen. Scorpius was last and he was surprised when she gave him the longest hug, which she immediately followed up on.

“And who are you?” She asked warmly as James, Albus, and Mr. Weasley all took their seats at the table and began talking about something called “the car”.

“Scorpius Malfoy.” Scorpius was surprised at how easily he was able to answer her. “I’m friends with Albus.”

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at him and patted his arm. “Why don’t you help me get lunch on the table?”

Scorpius smiled at her and nodded, following her to the cupboards at the other side of the room. She piled sandwiches on a tray while he carried a pot of vegetable soup over to the table. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand at the cupboard and five plate, bowls, and spoons flew to the table. Scorpius passed them around as Mrs. Weasley set the tray of sandwiches down and went to fetch some juice and tea. James, Albus, and Mr. Weasley were already at least halfway through a sandwich each by the time Mrs. Weasley finally sat down. Albus caught her eye as she glanced at his plate and realized he hadn’t started before she was seated. She gave him a sly smile and proceeded to dish out the soup for all of them. 

James, Albus, and Mr. Weasley barely noticed the soup placed in front of them until they started eating, but Scorpius waited politely for Mrs. Weasley to tuck in before he took a single sip or bite. He was delighted to discover that the entire meal was as delicious and refreshing as he could have hoped. The vegetable soup managed to be both light and thick and offered an array of rich and hearty tastes. Mrs. Weasley smiled as he savoured the taste, pleased with her handiwork. Scorpius was similarly impressed by the corned beef sandwich he selected from the tray. The sandwich itself was fairly simple: bread, corned beef, a tiny bit of mayo and sliced mushrooms. Scorpius couldn't seem to put his finger on what made it so good, but he knew he would have chosen it over any of the lunch items at Hogwarts no matter what they were.

Albus was explaining to his grandparents that Scorpius would be staying with him for at least part of the summer. Scorpius thought he caught a look from Mrs. Weasley, but he couldn’t tell what it had meant. 

After they had all finished lunch, Mr. Weasley declared that he was going out back to degnome the garden much to the delight of James and Albus. They followed him outside as Scorpius and Mrs. Weasley cleared the table. 

“Lunch was wonderful.” Scorpius smiled at her. “You’ll have to tell me the recipe so I can try it out on my parents.”

Mrs. Weasley laughed. “I never imagined Draco Malfoy was much one for soup and a sandwich!”

“That sounds more like my grandfather.” Scorpius explained. “Never was much one for something that...”

“Poor? Homemade?” Mrs. Weasley offered.

“Easy.” Scorpius finally finished. “Everything was hard with him.” There was a silence. “My grandmother would probably enjoy it though, next time she visits.”

“Thank her for me the next time you see here.” Mrs. Weasley said as she began running the dish water.

“For what?”

“Saving my son.”

Scorpius’s eyes went wide. “She saved Ron? During the war?”

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. “She saved Harry.”

Scorpius nodded quietly. “I’ll tell her.”

Mrs. Weasley began cleaning out the soup pot. “You look so much like your father did at your age.”

Scorpius smiled. “Dad says he wasn’t very close to any of Albus’s parents.”

Mrs. Weasley laughed. “You could say that! It was hard times for us all, things are different now, we are all different now.” She seemed to be lost in thought. “I’m glad you’re friends with Albus.” She turned and gave him a warm smile as she scrubbed. 

Scorpius looked out the window as Albus spun a particularly large gnome over his head. “I am too.”

He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks even before he sensed her eyes on his face.

“Of course,” she continued slowly, watching his face. “friends can turn into something... more.”

He wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure him or persuade him. He could feel the blush creeping down his neck and chest. “What do you mean?” He said, trying to play dumb.

“Ron was so close to Harry. He was his first and best friend. As sad as I was when Harry and Ginny divorced and Ron and Hermione divorced, I was so happy they realized what I had known since that first letter from Ron in his first year. Ron loved Harry so much from that first train ride.” Scorpius was silent as he watched Albus out the window. She touched his arm gently with her soapy hand. “I know that look he gives you.”

Scorpius’s mind was racing. He was sure she had somehow read his mind, and heard all the little thoughts he had about Albus everyday. The brief flickering thought of kissing him, how his breath quickened when he thought of their hands touching, or God forbid, how his heart had stopped that morning when he found Al naked with nothing but a towel covering him. The fact that she thought Al had these feelings for him just couldn't be true. He would have noticed. He would have. 

Scorpius was lost in thought as a plan slowly began to form in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Thirteen Years Ago

 

After the disaster that had been his announcement to Ron and Hermione, Harry was surprised to receive a letter from Ron saying he wanted to meet up and talk. He was sure Ron was going to hit him, so it was with some trepidation that he answered the door of 12 Grimmauld when there was a knock at the door. It was pouring rain outside and Ron rushed inside quietly, careful not to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black. Harry thought Ron looked like he was going to be sick. Feeling his stomach drop, Harry gestured silently to Ron to follow him down into the kitchen.

Harry had lit a fire in the hearth when the storm hit, and the kitchen would have been quite cosy in another situation. Harry kicked himself for deciding to meet here, but he knew he wouldn't want a raging Ron near Ginny, who'd be likely to get yelled at, or the kids, who'd be likely to hear some words Harry hoped they wouldn’t learn for a long while. Ron sat at the table while Harry fetched the a couple of firewhiskeys from the pantry. He cracked them open and joined Ron at the table, passing him his drink.

“So...” Harry said quietly after a couple minutes of sitting in silence.

“So...” Ron looked at him, seemingly unable to bring himself to speak.

The fire crackled in the background. This was it, Harry was sure of it. Ron would never be able to forgive him. He would be the one at fault for the breakup of his marriage to Ginny.

“Listen, Harry...” Ron said, finally breaking the silence. “I wasthinking about what you said about you and Neville.” He swallowed hard. “And what you've been doing...and it makes me sick.”

Harry could feel his stomach drop. The room was suddenly too hot and his mouth too dry. He took another swig of his firewhiskey and coughed. There were tears stinging his eyes and Ron wouldn't look at him. 

“The thought of you and him...when you told me I almost vomited. I can’t, Harry. I just can’t.”

“Ron, please.” Harry was surprised at how small he sounded. “Please. Don't do this. I can’t lose you.” He could feel the first tears as they ran down his face.

Ron finally looked at him. “Lose me? Harry, what are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry.” Harry was full out crying now. “I’m sorry, I should never have listened to Ginny.”

Harry could see the alarm on Ron’s face. He got up from his chair and came to sit beside Harry, turning his chair so they were facing each other.

“What does Ginny have to do with this?” Ron’s eyes were wide, terrified and confused.

“Ginny!” Harry hiccuped. “She’s the one who thought I might be gay. She said I should try it with a guy and see.” Harry bent over with his head in his hands.

“Why would I be mad about that?” Ron asked confusedly.

“Because I never would have started fooling around with Neville!”

“Harry, do you think I’m...mad at you?” Ron was searching for an explanation.

Harry hiccuped, but stopped crying. “Aren’t you?”

“Harry, I’m not mad at you for being gay, or bi, or experimenting, or whatever! I’m upset because it wasn’t with me!” Ron yelled, standing up suddenly from his chair.

“Well you’ve got a pretty shit way of making that clear!” Harry yelled back. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean? What about Hermione?”

“We broke up. I love her, but our heart’s were never really in it the way they should have been. We only had sex once a month or so, and it was mostly just so we could say we did.”

“Just because you have a low sex drive-“ Harry began.

“Neither of us did, though!” Ron cut him off. “Hermione was always the one to try and initiate it, but once her job took over she didn't really have time.” Ron looked away. “And I jerk-off all the time...thinking about you.”

Harry was in a stunned shock.

“I love Hermione, Harry, but I’m not in love with her. When I think of getting old, it’s you I want to be with. It’s you who changed my life. It’s you, Harry. I love you.”

Harry stared at him.”You’re realising this now? After all this time?”

“No.” Ron said adamantly. “Always. Since we were eleven years old and you sat with me on the train. I’ve always loved you, Harry James Potter.”

Harry was crying softly. “You fucking prat. You couldn't be arsed to tell em this?”

“What?” Ron said, slightly flustered.

“You want to know why Ginny thought I might be gay? I called her your name during...”

Ron gave a horrified laugh. “Fucking hell, Harry. You could have kept that one to yourself!”

They both laughed, but when they finished there was an awkward silence. Ron stepped closer to Harry and reached out for him.

“Ron, what are you doing?” Harry asked just above a murmur. 

“Just give me a second.” 

Ron’s right hand was on his hip and his left was cupping the side of Harry’s face. He guided them closer until their faces were less than two inches apart. 

“Don’t be with Neville.” Ron’s breathe was light on his face. “Be with me.”

Harry looked into Ron’s clear blue eyes and nodded slowly. Then they were kissing. Ron’s lips were soft and his stubble scratched Harry’s chin. Their mouths were opening as if on their own accord and Harry could feel their tongues dancing lightly together. Ron tasted like sandwiches and tea, a surprising and welcome fact to Harry. Ron’s grip tightened in his hair, and the hand on his hip grazed his arse ever so gently as they broke their kiss.They were both breathing heavily.

“We don’t have to stop.” Harry said, looking at Ron hungrily. He was shocked at how quickly his desire for his friend had been enflamed.

“I don’t know if I want to yet.” Ron sounded unsure. “We should probably wait until you aren't full of Neville’s cum before doing anything.

Harry laughed. “You know we haven't had sex, right?”

Ron shook his head in surprise.

“Just some hand and mouth stuff.” Harry licked his lips, grinning.

“Well,” Ron smiled at him. “I guess...I’ll be the first then?”

“Oh god yes.” Harry lunged at Ron, wrapping his arms around him and kissing any spot he could reach. Ron wrapped his arms around him and laid him backwards onto the kitchen table. They were kissing gently and Ron was softly grinding against Harry’s leg. Harry’s mind was spinning at Ron’s revelations. He was grinning and he felt like laughing and crying all at once. He was kissing his best friend. They had loved each other for so long and Harry felt so guilty he was only just realising this.

Ron was tugging at the bottom of Harry’s jumper.

“Take it off.” Harry breathed in Ron’s ear. 

He sat up slightly as Ron pulled the jumper over his head, feeling himself shudder as Ron’s fingers slide over his body. Ron tossed the sweater aside and looked at Harry. Harry was shaking, but given the warmth of the kitchen they both knew it wasn't from cold. Harry could feel Ron’s eyes trace over his face and down his chest as he lay back on the table. Ron reached out and gave Harry’s nipple a gentle squeeze. Harry gasped slightly.

“Harry?” Ron’s eyes were blown wide and he was looking at Harry in wonder. He looked down and Harry followed his gaze to the erections tenting both of their trousers. Harry bit his lip and nodded, watching as Ron undid the top of his trousers and slid them off with his pants. Ron swallowed hard as Harry’s cock sprang free, bouncing thickly in the air. Ron had seen Harry nude before in showers at the school and in the changing rooms, but this was the first time he had really seen him naked. Harry was laid out in front of him with an arm thrown over his face, spread across the long wooden table with Ron standing between his knees. 

He could see every little movement in Harry’s body. Every muscle twitch rippled across his toned but small frame, each breath rose and fell in the flattened expanse of his stomach. Ron caressed his face, enjoying the smile he caused. He let his hands drift down Harry’s body, watching as his skin reacted to Ron’s touch in little goosepimples. Harry’s breathing was ragged. Ron’s hands drifted lazily over his nipples and down his stomach. One hand settled on Harry’s hip as the other traced the dark trail of hair further south. Harry’s pale cock stood out from the dark thatch of hair at its base and Ron let his fingers gently wrap around it. He gave a long slow stroke, watching as the foreskin rolled back to expose the swollen pink head. Harry gave a low moan and Ron repeated himself, slowly stroking Harry to his full potential.

At the first thick drop of precum, Ron couldn’t stop himself. He leant down licked the top of Harry’s cock. He dipped his tongue into the hood of Harry’s cock and traced the top of the head with his tongue. Harry shuddered and gasp just as Ron swallowed him down.

“Ron! Ron!” Harry’s breath hitched as Ron popped his head up and looked at him, Harry’s wet cock inches from his mouth. “Oh Merlin, Ron! If you keep that up I’m not going to last another minute.”

Ron looked puzzled. “So?” He took Harry’s cock in his hand and sucked it back down.

Harry reached down and pulled him off, sitting up as he did so. “Ron, I love you. I love how that feels, but if you’re going to be my first I want you to be a proper first.” He looked into Ron’s face as he considered this. Slowly, Ron smiled and nodded.

Harry grinned up at him and reached inside Ron’s trousers, untucking his shirt. Ron watched as Harry undid each of the buttons on his shirt before sliding it off him. Ron had always been built heavier than Harry, despite his lanky frame. Harry ran his hands over Ron’s broad shoulders and over his semi defined torso. Harry was happy his best friend wasn’t built like some unattainable olympian god. Ron had the clearly defined chest and shoulders of someone who lifts stock boxes most of their day and just the shadow of abdominals that lanky young men seemed to develop naturally. His chest was covered with a light dusting of copper hair that shone in the firelight. Harry could also see the thin scares snaking their way up Ron’s arms from their battle at the ministry all those years ago.

Ron was blushing as Harry tried to soak him in. “Harry...” He said shyly, snapping Harry back to the moment.

“Sorry.” Harry said, letting his fingers trace down Ron’s arms. He ran them gently over Ron’s stomach, coming to rest on the waist of his trousers. He took a deep breath.

“You don't have to if you’re not sure.” Ron said suddenly. Harry could see the worry in his eyes.

“Ron Weasley,” Harry said firmly, making sure Ron heard every word. “I have loved you since the moment we met, and I’m pretty sure I've been in love with you since I was fourteen. I’ve never been so sure in my life.” 

He unbuttoned Ron’s trousers and pulled them to the floor with his pants. Ron’s cock was large and thick, standing out proudly from the deep copper hair at Ron’s groin. Harry was impressed to see that Ron was only just smaller than Neville, who Harry was certain must hold some kind of record. He smiled with amusement when he caught sight of the gentle downward curve of Ron’s cock.

“Ron...” Harry couldn't seem to find words.

Ron reached out to gently stroke Harry’s cock again. “Harry?”

Harry smiled up at him and leaned forward to take him in his mouth. Ron leaned away slightly.

“Harry, don’t be upset, but I’m pretty sure I’m only going to last a couple minutes once you touch it.” He looked away embarrassed. “Lifelong wish and such.”

“Ron, it’s okay.” Harry smiled up at him. “We’re going to have a lifetime together to get better at this.” He lay back down on the table and opened his legs just enough to give Ron a glimpse. Ron’s cock jumped involuntarily, and he smiled hugely back at Harry. 

“Okay.” And with that he tugged Harry toward him on the table, so that his arse was on the end. 

Harry yelped in surprise, but he was still grinning like an idiot. Ron’s face was screwed up in concentration as he mumbled and rubbed his fingers together. Harry’s eyes went wide when Ron’s fingers suddenly became slick and he stepped back toward Harry.

“Where did you learn that?” Harry gawked at him.

“Hermione actually.” Ron smiled as he leaned over Harry. “On our honeymoon she brought along some books of sex charms and this was the first one we learned. Well, the only one I learned.” He laughed and Harry gasped as he felt Ron’s fingers trace along the inside of his arse crack. “Something about turning the moisture in the air around you into what is basically the bodies natural lubricant so-“ Harry gasped as he felt Ron’s middle finger slip inside him. “You’re just enhancing the real thing.” 

Ron gently crooked his finger and Harry cried out loudly. The feeling of Ron inside of him was so much better and intense than he had imagined. Ron slid his finger out before gently pushing back in with his middle and index fingers. Harry moaned low in his throat as he let hi legs fall open. Ron made sure to take a look as his fingers slide slowly in and out of Harry. The sight of Harry’s hole stretched open around his fingers caused his heart to skip a beat. This was them. They were together at this moment.

“Harry?”

“What?” Harry asked breathlessly. His eyes were half closed and Ron could tell he was trying not to stroke his rock hard cock.

“Can you clench? Around my fingers I mean.”

“Um...Okay?” Harry responded, puzzled.

“It’s just that, well, I’ve been told I’m fairly big and clenching around my fingers will trick your body into staying open long enough for me to... you know... without much pain.”

Harry looked at him and laughed. “Ron, I’m pretty sure it will hurt a bit no matter what you do. Have you seen that thing?”

Ron laughed too, stopping abruptly when he felt Harry’s arse grip his fingers tightly.

“Of course, that doesn't mean I won’t try it.” Harry said teasingly. He relaxed and Ron wiggled his fingers inside him again. They continued like this for ten minutes, joking and laughing as Harry tensed and released his arse around Ron’s moving fingers. Ron began mumbling the charm again each time Harry tensed and he could feel the flood of warm, slick wetness inside him. Finally, Ron withdrew his fingers.

“Okay.” Ron said, taking a deep breath.

“Okay.” Harry smiled up at him.

Ron lined his cock up with Harry’s entrance and told him to tense up. Harry obeyed and he felt a gentle pressure as Ron’s cock pushed against him. When he relaxed he felt his arsehole open wide and Ron’s thick cock was pulled inside him. He would have cheered had it not been for several things happening all at once. Ron suddenly gasped, open mouthed as he bottomed out inside his best friend; Harry was very suddenly overcome with a feeling of being very full and very stretched; and the table on which they were laying gave out under them. Harry and Ron yelled as they slid off the sloping side, Ron still inside Harry. Ron landed on his arse, falling backwards and pulling Harry on top of him.

Ron looked shocked and Harry was overcome with laughter. After a moment Ron joined in the laughter, causing a peculiar sensation in Harry as Ron’s cock moved with him. Harry finally silenced Ron with a deep, passionate kiss. He adjusted his body while Ron was distracted, positioning his legs so he was kneeling on either side of Ron’s hips.

He lifted himself slowly up Ron's cock before sliding back down to the base when Ron made a low keening sound and broke their kiss. Ron's hands came up to Harry’s hips, holding him steady as he began to thrust up into him. Harry was bouncing and moaning and Ron reached out to wrap a large hand around Harry’s cock. He stroked him hard and fast. It was awkward in a way that reassured Harry he was the first bloke Ron had been intimate with. 

Soon enough they were both panting and sweating. Their chests shining in the firefight. Ron’s copper hair was plastered to his body as his hand worked fervently on Harry’s dick. He was alternating shallow thrusts with deep, powerful ones. Harry could feel a heat coiling in his stomach as Ron’s hand pumped him. Finally he tipped over, letting a wave of intense feeling wash over him. He came in thick, short spurts in Ron’s hand; covering Ron’s belly and chest with longer shots. He tried to collapse on Ron’s chest, but Ron held him upright.

“Almost there!” He was muttering as he dived in and out of Harry.

“Ron?” Harry said drunkenly.

“Yeah?” Ron’s face was screwed up in determination.

“I love you.”

Ron slammed deep into Harry. He was cumming in long, heavy waves inside of his best friend. Harry gasped slightly as he was filled with the wet, sticky heat of Ron’s cum. He could feel it squelching inside of him with each movement, and he gleefully thought that he could now keep a bit of Ron with him all day.

They broke apart, lying next to each other on the cold tile floor of the kitchen. Harry felt thoroughly fucked, relishing the feeling of an open and well filled arse.

“I love you too.” Ron said finally, when his normal breathing pattern had resumed. “Harry, I want you to be with me. If you want, would you be my boyfriend?”

“Oh Merlin yes.” Harry said with a chuckle. They smiled at each other, snuggling close on the tile.

They lay in contented quiet for a long while that, finally retiring to bed in the early morning hours. A bed they would, for the first time, share as lovers.


	12. Chapter 12

The trapdoor to Al and James’s room popped close as Scorpius returned from a bedtime shower. Albus was laid out on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine. Scorpius blushed and scampered over to James’s bed, thanking Merlin that Al was distracted. Scorpius had used his time in the shower to review his plan, crossing his fingers that it would work. He knew Al would only go along with a a seduction if he had the same feeling Scorpius did, but if he didn’t feel the same way it was going to make for a long awkward summer.

“How’d you like my grandparents?” Al asked from behind his magazine.

“I loved them.” Scorpius grinned just thinking about their day. “Your grandad is so funny and enthusiastic and your grandma really seemed to like me. She's a lovely woman.” He turned to smile at Al over his magazine, but he didn't notice. 

Scorpius hung his towel by the open window at the end of the room and walked over to his bed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Albus lower his magazine and watch as he stripped his robe off, sliding into loose pyjama pants and soft cotton shirt. He knew Albus watched as he bent over to fold the robe back on top of his suitcase. He sat quietly on the edge of his bed and mussed his wet tousled hair, making as if he was about to slide under the covers.

“Grandma seemed to really like you.” Albus said suddenly, a little more forcefully than he had intended.

Scorpius turned to look at him. Wet silver blonde hair framed his face as he smiled over at Al. “Yeah, she taught me some recipes and spells. We had a good time.”

“What kind of spells?”

“Household charms. Mostly cleaning and cooking stuff.”

Albus snickered. “Like what?” He set the magazine aside and sat up on his bed. The dare was evident in his face.

“Well...” Scorpius replied coyly. He reached over and took his wand from the night stand, giving it a swift flick at the messy pile of clothes in Albus’s open suitcase. The clothes jumped out, folding themselves neatly before falling back into place.

Albus applauded and Scorpius stood and took a bow.

“Grandma always thinks we have no concept of how to clean and tidy properly.” Albus said, smiling at his friend. “She’s treating you like one of the grandkids.”

“Yeah, she said she wanted to make sure I could look after myself...and the lucky witch or wizard I marry.”

Scorpius smiled mischievously as the words registered with Albus. He crossed the room and pretended to look for a book on Albus’s shelf, humming to himself and pretending not to notice the stunned look that had overtaken his friend.

“That will be a lucky witch.” Albus finally managed, voice rising on the last word into a clearly intended question mark.

“Or wizard.” Scorpius shrugged casually as he turned to his friend, an old muggle novel in his hand.

“I-I didn’t-ah...know you liked...” Albus stammered, looking at Scorpius in wide-eyed surprise.

Scorpius shrugged and smiled at Albus. “I don’t think it matters. I like who I like.” He sat next to his friend on the bed. “I didn't think you'd be so surprised! Your parents have a more unique arrangement. Besides, that doesn’t mean anything between us has to change.”

There was a flash in Al’s eyes, Scorpius caught it and smiled. It was all the proof he needed that Mrs. Weasley had been correct, Al’s feeling for him ran deeper than his friendhad realized and it was time to bring them to the surface.

Scorpius laid down with his head in Albus’s lap, opening his book and getting comfortable. “We are still friends. I mean, it might be different if you weren’t straight, but you are so...” He let the thought drift off into the realm of missed possibilities. He turned back to his book and flipped to the first page.

Albus’s mind was spinning. He though of Scorpius’s face when he had caught him changing, the way he had casually accepted Al’s embarrassing erection at the beach, the way Scorpius had smiled as he helped his grandmother clear the table. His thoughts spun through every moment they had shared all the way back to their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. He was weighing a lifetime of friendship against the chance of a lifetime of something more. He closed his eyes, feeling the solid weight of Scorpius as he lay with his head in his lap. He imagined them sitting like this in a flat of their very own, breeze coming through the open window. 

He knew he was grinning even before his body registered the movement. He steadied his breathing and mentally crossed his fingers. Keeping his eyes shut, he leaned back slowly against the wall beside his bed. Scorpius adjusted accordingly, snuggling into the more relaxed position. Al slowly slid his right hand off the bed, letting it rest on his thigh as he fingers slowly began to play through Scorpius’s hair.

His best friend let out a sound that was somewhere between a contented sigh and a gasp. His fingers twisted gently through the silvery blonde hair and gently ran over Scorpius’s head. He heard the soft thud as the book closed and he could feel Scorpius slowly roll over to face him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down into the relaxed and content face of his friend.

“Al?” Scorpius said quietly, smiling up at his friend.

Albus looked at him gently. No words passed between them for a moment, and then Al was leaning down to kiss him. 

It was a tender kiss. They put four years of love and friendship into it and they both felt it returned to them. Al was still holding a handful of Scorpius’s hair and Scorpius had brought a hand up to cup the side of his friends face. They broke apart after what felt like an eternity, eyes never leaving each other.

Scorpius smiled softly. “I knew it!”

“You fucking cock!” Albus said with a playful shove. “You knew? I barely knew!”

“Actually, you’re grandma knew.” Scorpius laughed. “I thought she’d figured me out, but it turns out it was you she could read like a book.”

Albus blushed scarlet and brushed Scorpius’s hair off his face. “What should we do now?”

“I guess we have a few options.” Scorpius said, thinking hard. “i could go to my bed over there and we deal with this in the morning. We stay put, share a bed for the first time and snuggle. Or we could...” He turned just enough to suck Albus’s middle finger into his mouth. He sucked it down to the base and slowly slid his lips off, already feeling Albus’s body reacting.

Albus looked at him worriedly. “Scor, don’t you think thats a little... fast?”

Scorpius considered this for a minute. “No.” He said finally, sitting up to look Albus full in the face. “You’re my best friend, Albus Potter. My best friend. I trust you with my life. Even if we decided to never do it again, I would know we made the right decision that first time. I would never let something where I get to know you better than anyone else destroy our friendship, and I know you wouldn’t either.”

Scorpius could see the emotion in Al’s eyes as they looked at each other, the unspoken promise reaffirmed. Scorpius smiled and Albus returned it as he reached out to kiss him again. They traded kisses and gentle laughs, letting their hands really explore each other for the first time. Their kisses kept deepening until Scorpius was laying flat on his back as Albus ground against him, Scorpius’s hand running over Albus’s back and grabbing his arse.

They were breathing heavily when they broke their kiss. They both could clearly feel the other’s erection poking them and they were both trying not to giggle. After catching sight of the tents in their pyjamas they both lost it, laughing hysterically as they tried to cover the sound coming out of their mouths with their arms. They were laying side by side, cocks hard and causing a tent pointed toward the roof.

“Should we just the lights off?” Albus asked when he had regained his composure. “For atmosphere?”

Scorpius snorted. “Yes, but let’s leave the big window open. We can see a bit in the moonlight.” He smiled at Albus who nodded in agreement.

“You get ready and I’ll get the lights?” Albus asked, nervousness creeping into his voice. Scorpius nodded.

They both got out of the bed. Albus went over to each of the lights and turned them off. He was beginning to second guess their choice and panic began to overtake him. Scorpius stripped off his pyjama pants and threw them across the room to his bed. He reached for his shirt, but thought better of it and decided to let Albus have some fun with it. He slipped under the covers of Albus’s bed and settled in close to the wall. He took a long breath, letting the distinctive smell of his friend wash over him.

“Scor?”

Scorpius rolled over to look at Albus’s silhouette in the dark. “Um hum?”

Albus shifted nervously in the dark. Scorpius reached out a gentle hand, taking Albus’s.

“Al, if you don’t want to do it that’s fine. But if you’re worried this is going to change things between us, that we will never be able to undo this, then I need you to listen to me. Yes, it will change things, but so did meeting you on the Hogwarts Express. Albus Potter, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Any change between us will only be for the better as long as we love and trust each other.” He squeezed Al’s hand gently and got a squeeze back.

Albus was smiling down at his best friend. He pulled the cover’s back and slipped in beside him, both giggling when his cold feet mad Scorpius yelp softly. 

Albus leaned forward and kissed Scorpius again. His tender gesture was all the reassurance Scorpius needed and then the broke apart he rolled over to face away from him. Albus reached out, running his hand from Scorpius’s slender shoulder and down over his waist and the curve of his hip. Scorpius gasped quietly when Albus cupped one of his arse cheeks and snuggled backwards into the large, hot hand.

“You’re still dressed.” Albus said, giving Scorpius a teasing poke in the ribs.

“Then you’ll just have to take it off me.” Scorpius retorted with a small smirk.

Albus pulled them flush with each other so they were spooning. He ran his hand up under Scorpius’s t-shirt and let his finger tips drift lazily over his chest and stomach. He gently toyed with each of Scor’s nipples as he drifted over them, eliciting an aroused chuckle from his friend. 

Scorpius turned back to kiss him and Albus took the opportunity to wrap his left arm under Scorpius’s and around his chest, holding them together. Albus’s erection was pressed against the plump softness of Scorpius’s arse and he decide that if they were going to do this it should be done properly. Albus used his right hand to pull his pyjamas and pants off, kicking them to the bottom of the bed. Scorpius’s pants joined them seconds later. 

Scorpius was keening softly as he felt Albus’s bare cock slip against his arse. Albus was letting his hand run over the plump curve of Scorpius’s arse and around front to the thin patch of hair at the base of his cock. Albus was purposefully avoiding touching Scorpius’s cock yet, knowing that the teasing would be enough to send him close to the edge this first time.

“I’ve never done this.” Albus said nervously. He moved his hips just enough to cause his hard cock to slide over the crack of Scorpius’s arse.

“I know that!” Scorpius said indignantly. “I think you would have told me if you had!”

Albus was muttering under his breath, his fingers sliding along the cleft of his arse before dipping inside to press gently at his entrance. Scorpius’s eyes fluttered when they mad contact with his tight ring of muscle. He gasped loudly when he felt the slick liquid on them as Albus gently massaged his hole.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

“Ron taught me after Dean and Neville caught James jerking off with a banana peel.” Albus laughed. “Said Seamus should never be allowed to give ‘the talk’ again.”

Scorpius laughed softly and leaned back to kiss him again. Albus used the moment to slick up his cock before instructing Scorpius to get on all fours. Scorpius obeyed and Albus knelt on the bed behind him. He could see the outline of Scorpius’s thin frame in the moonlight and smiled to himself. This wonderful man was going to be his, and only his. Albus knew in that moment that he would do all he could to be with Scorpius.

He spread Scorpius’s arse with his left hand and held his cock steady with his right. He could just make out the small shadow where the pucker of Scorpius’s arsehole was and he pressed the head of his slick cock against it gently.

Scorpius looked back at him reassuringly. “I love you.”

Albus felt like his heart exploded. There was a sudden rush of euphoric joy through his entire body. “I love you too.”

Scorpius smiled. “Always.”

Albus pushed forward gently and Scorpius pushed back. There was a gasp from both of them as Albus cock popped inside of the young Malfoy. Albus’s eyes were wide as he watched the shadowy outline of his lover’s arse hole stretch open around his cock. He could feel the warm heat of Scorpius’s body tight around him and he involuntarily thrust all the way into him.

Scorpius gave a small yelp and slapped at Albus over his shoulder. “You’re supposed to wait!” He hissed. “Not just shove it all in at once!” 

Albus snorted. “At least it’s in there.”

Scorpius shifted a little, getting the feel of someone else inside his body. Albus resisted the urge to move and instead enjoyed the feeling of the tight arse shifting around him. Scorpius stopped wiggling after about a minute, electing instead to slowly slide back and forth along his friends cock. This had the effect of making Albus gasp over and over, much to the delight of Scorpius.

“You tosser!” Albus teased, grabbing hold of Scorpius’s hips and holding him still. He wrapped his left arm around Scorpius’s chest again and pulled them up so they were kneeling together. He moved his hips just enough to let his cock dip in and out of Scorpius. Scorpius was already gasping when Al wrapped a large hand around his cock and started stroking in time with his movements. It was a welcome distraction from the dull burn of being stretched out and fucked. Not that he didn't enjoy being stretched out or fucked, but Scorpius knew it would get easier and more enjoyable the more they tried it. A mischievous grin broke out on his face and he turned to kiss Albus deeply.

Albus was keeping a pace now, sliding in and out of Scorpius with an unpracticed grace. He was relishing the little details of his first time: the way Scorpius smelled andfelt against him, the sound of his balls as the clapped against his friends arse, the feeling when the plump head of his cock would pop out and he would hard to thrust with extra intensity to pop it back inside. Scorpius was making a similar memory. He was marking the feeling as his best friend slid inside him, the feeling of Albus’s hand as it stroked his cock firmly, how they could communicate such love and need with just their lips and eyes, and how safe and loved he felt with Albus’s arm around him.

Scorpius let go with a ragged gasp, spurts of cum shooting up and over Albus’s hand as he stroked him. The feeling of Scorpius summing proved too much for him and Albus only managed three thrusts before he buried himself deep inside his friend. Scorpius could feel Albus’s cock pulsing inside him as they gasped for breath. Their hearts were hammering hard enough for the other to feel it. As the last few pulses left him, Albus kissed Scorpius’s neck and shoulder gently. Small, intimate kisses of love and appreciation.

They collapsed sideways onto the bed, Albus pulling out as they did so. Scorpius heard Al mutter a cleansing spell over himself, but stopped him from running it over his own arse. 

“I like keeping that little bit of you in me.” Scorpius explained. Albus smiled and nodded, giving Scorpius a kiss on the nose. 

They snuggled up under the blankets, holding each other close and talking until they both fell asleep. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, knowing that this was the first day of the rest of their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

Albus Potter drifted lazily awake in the grey light of dawn the next morning. He smiled to himself and snuggled deeper under the covers, letting his arm wrap around the sleeping form of Scorpius Malfoy beside him. Albus was still naked under the covers from the previous night and Scorpius was still clad in only his pyjama shirt. Albus slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his best friend. Scorpius silver blonde hair was mussed and the green, light cotton t-shirt he was wearing had ridden up to expose even more of his back. Albus noted how the shirt stretched slightly across Scorpius’s shoulders, guessing it was probably an old one his friend loved dearly. 

He lifted the covers gently to get a better look at the arse he hadn't been able to see last night. As he had noticed at the beach, Scorpius had surprisingly wide hips and a full arse for a man. Albus grinned as he remembered the feeling of his best friend flush against him the previous night. They way they both shuddered as they stripped each other down to their most vulnerable, most intimate selves. He let his hand trace over Scorpius’s hip and pull them closer, his morning wood pressed vertically along the cleft of his friend’s arse.

“Well good morning.” Scorpius mumbled sleepily. He pressed back into Albus just enough to rub himself up and down his cock.

They laughed, Scorpius turning slightly to kiss him good morning with a big, sleepy smile. 

Albus continued to kiss Scorpius’s back and shoulders as they lay under the covers, gently moving against each other. Albus finally took a firm hold on his cock and slid it back into Scorpius, his arse still slick from the previous night. They both moaned as he pushed all the way inside, continuing their gentle movements. They were thoroughly appreciating their first morning together.

“Albus, Dad says if you don’t come downstairs and help with breakfast SHIT!”

Scorpius yelled and Albus spun over trying to cover his friend and himself. Unfortunately his efforts failed and he pulled the covers off of Scorpius, who yelled again as he jumped out of the bed, clutching his discarded pyjama pants to his groin. James was standing halfway out of the trap door, he had clearly seen them even though he was now covering his eyes and bent double laughing. There was a pounding up the steps and Albus knew his fathers were coming. He closed his eyes and prayed for death. 

Sure enough, all five of them barrelled in behind James, wands out and searching for the source of the yelling. All they found was their oldest son laughing hysterically on the floor while Albus was in bed with his blankets wrapped tight around his waist. By far the most damning piece of evidence though, was the scarlet figure of Scorpius Malfoy. He stood at the end of Albus’s bed, eyes and mouth shut tight in embarrassment and a noticeable blush from the top of his head head to midway down his arms. Nothing but a crumpled pair of pyjamas pants covering anything below his waist.

It was Dean that put it together first. A mortified look passing over his face before he turned quickly and left the room, covering his mouth to keep from laughing. Seamus wasn’t as tactful, electing instead to collapse in a fit of laughter beside James. Ron blushed almost as red as Scorpius and fixed his eyes on a spot on the roof, trying hard not to giggle. Neville took the whole scene in and gave Al and Scorpius and approving norm causing them both to turn even redder. Harry was the most helpful, even if he was the slowest to react. He blushed as badly as his son and whirled around to shepard the family out. As he closed the trapdoor he feebly added. “Breakfast will be ready in five.”

Albus turned to the mortified Scorpius. “Well, I guess we’re out now.”

Scorpius threw the pyjama bottoms at him and walked over to the trunk to find a pair of pants. As embarrassed as they were, Albus was happy the whole family knew. Now they wouldn't have to hide any signs of overt affection. Albus smiled to himself and watched as Scorpius slid a pair of tight black trunks on.

Scorpius was also smiling to himself. He may have been caught in the act, but he had succeeded in moving his friendship with Albus into the place they had both wanted it to go. He finished dressing and gave Albus a nervous kiss. He smiled at his friend and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to face his fate.

***

Harry and Dean were doing there best to pretend nothing had happened. They were both standing by the stove, talking about work and cooking breakfast. They smiled knowing smiles at Scorpius as he walked in and he could feel the blush creeping up his neck out of the collar of his white linen shirt. Ron had hidden himself behind the weekend edition of _The Daily Prophet_ and was trying his damnedest to ignore Seamus and James as the sniggered.

“Want some breakfast? Bacon and eggs!” Neville smiled sympathetically at the red faced Scorpius.

“I think he's already had his fill.” James attempted to deadpan, but failed and fell face first into his hands laughing. Seamus howled

Ron didn't even look up as he swatted both his lover and his son. 

Their snickering subsided again and Scorpius sat down beside Neville, doing his best to maintain the haughty expression his father was so known for. He was certainly embarrassed, but he couldn’t help but feel a little smug. He had been falling in love with his best friend since the moment they met, and as far as he was concerned four years had been long enough to wait before acting on it. He shifted a little on the bench and felt the sticky slide of Albus Potter’s cum inside him. It made him feel more relaxed and at ease with himself than he had felt in a long time.

“I will have some breakfast, actually.” Scorpius said suddenly. His voice was much clearer than he had anticipated as he turned to look James dead in the eye. “Need to get my energy back so I can fuck your brother.”

James’ mouth fell open in surprise. Neville choked on his breakfast and Ron sighed heavily. Seamus snorted and covered his mouth to stop himself from shrieking in laughter. Dean was shaking his head and smiling to himself as Harry set a loaded plate down in front of Scorpius.

“We will talk about that in a moment.” Harry said gently. Scorpius turned to look at him, but was distracted by Albus shuffling into the room. Albus looked at the floor, making a beeline over to the stove and letting Dean dish up his breakfast.

“James out.” Harry said firmly, patting his oldest son on the back. James was still gaping at Scorpius, who had finally dug into his breakfast. He smiled and nodded to himself, slapping Scorpius lightly on the shoulder as he left the kitchen.

“You got me.” James chuckled as he left.

Scorpius smiled to himself at this showing of respect from James.

Albus sat down on the bench beside Scorpius as the sounds of James returning to his room grew fainter. Harry, Dean, and Neville turned to look at the boys. Ron stayed behind his paper and Seamus was still grinning to himself and eating. Scorpius had a feeling he knew what was coming better than Albus and he let his hand rest on his mates thigh.

“How long have you been having sex?” Dean asked casually, conjuring a chair and sitting across from them.

Albus turned scarlet and looked intently at his plate. Scorpius squeezed his thigh and Albus brought his hand up, sliding it under Scorpius’s with a gentle squeeze back.

“Since last night.” Scorpius said matter of factly, looking at each of Albus’s fathers in turn. “Last night was the first time. This morning was the second.”

There was a collective sigh of relief from the men.

“And how long have you been together?” Harry asked.

Scorpius looked at Albus, who answered:“Officially? Um...”

“We aren’t.” Scorpius finished. “Or at least we haven’t talked about it yet.”

Albus nodded in agreement.

The room was quiet, they clearly hadn't expected this answer. Finally, Ron stepped in.

“Can we give the boys some time.” He sighed and put his paper down. “They clearly just started something in the heat of the moment. There is probably a lot of unresolved feeling floating around. We’ve all been there.”

Albus and Scorpius nodded.

“Then I guess we will just say this:” Harry said, looking at them fondly. “Figure out what you need to, but if you are going to continue rooming together and having sex then you are going to have to tell your parents, Scorpius. You are young adults and will be treated with respect, but we will not let you continue to do something here your parents won’t approve of you doing there. Al, I’m going to have to tell your mother.”

Scorpius nodded. “I’ll write them.”

Albus squeezed his hand. “We’ll write them.”

Harry nodded. “Good. Now we will leave you two alone to talk.”

***

Scorpius and Albus sat on his bed. It was still messy from the previous night. Despite the awkwardness of the breakfast conversation, they were both surprised at how relaxed and encouraging it had been. Albus knew his parents didn’t believe in being ashamed of sex, but in practice it was a whole other experience. They had now retreated to their shared room to fully discuss what had transpired the previous night. Of course, this mostly meant that they kissed and laughed but every so often a discussion would break through.

“You know what I like best about having sex with you?”

Scorpius punched Albus playfully. “You mean all one and a half times that’s happened?” He laughed, dodging a teasing kiss from his friend.

“We’re not hiding anything.” Albus said softly, looking into Scorpius’s eyes. “You aren’t as shy, and I don’t feel like a fuck up.”

“But you’re not a fuck up.” Scorpius looked at him seriously.

Albus was looked at him seriously for a moment before nodding and giving him a gentle kiss. 

“So,” Scorpius finally said. “You’re parents want some kind of decision.”

Albus didn’t miss a beat. “I love you, Scor. I’ve loved you for a long time, and I’m certain that if we fall in love it will be for an even longer time.”

Scorpius smiled as his heart swelled with pride and happiness.

“I want to be with you. I want you here with me this summer. I want to kiss you and hold you, wake up with you in the morning and fall asleep with you beside me. You’re my best friend.” He reached out and cupped his friends face, feeling the warmth as Scorpius leaned into him.

“I love you too.” Scorpius grinned broadly and kissed Albus’s cheek lightly. “Now, lets get this over with.” He hauled himself out of bed and over to the central desk, taking out a quill, ink, and paper. “I’ll start the letter to my parents and then we will handle the ones to your mothers.”

Albus grinned and went to join his friend at the desk.


	14. Chapter 14

Thirteen Years Ago

 

“Who was your first?” Seamus asked, grinning wickedly at Neville.

“Shit.” Neville exclaimed with a laugh. “You think I can remember.”

Harry, Ron, and Neville had agreed to help Seamus and Dean move into their new flat. The move had gone off without a hitch and they were now enjoying a cold drink in the newly furnished living room. Seamus and Dean were sitting together on a wide lounging chair while Harry and Ron occupiedopposite ends of their large couch. Neville had taken the opposite approach and sat on the floor, leaning up against an empty bookcase. 

It had been three weeks since Harry and Ron had slept together for the first time. Despite the casual nature of their relationship, Harry felt terribly guilty about telling Neville what had happened and had elected instead to avoid him for as long as possible. Seamus and Dean seemed to neither notice or care that there was a palpable confused distance between the other three guests. Seamus, in typical Seamus fashion, had decided to to add a little fun to the night with a lively discussion of their romantic and sexual lives

“Lie!” Dean called with a laugh.

Neville blushed. “No, guys, I really don't remember.”

“What about you, Ron? Who was your first?” Seamus turned his flashing eyes on the nervous redhead.

“Lavender.” Ron answered.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville scoffed in surprise.

“Gotta hand it to you mate, that is a surprise.” Dean said appreciatively.

“Yeah, she really seemed to like giving blowjobs.” Ron elaborated with a nervous laugh.

“Doesn’t count!” Seamus declared. “Doesn’t count unless it’s full blown sex!”

“Then half the times we’ve had sex it doesn’t count.” Dean said nonchalantly, poking Seamus where he was draped across his lap.

Seamus laughed. “True, we’ll have to make up for it.” He pulled Dean down for a light kiss. 

Harry wasn’t sure, but based on the way Seamus kissed him, Harry was pretty certain Dean was blushing when he leaned back again. 

“Our turn!” Ron declared, seizing the moment. “What is the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?”

Harry and Neville let out a dramatic ‘ooooooo’ and laughed.

Seamus and Dean were thinking hard.

“I know!” Seamus yelled a bit too loudly. He sat up suddenly in Dean’s lap. “Felching!”

Neville nodded knowingly, but Harry and Ron looked confused.

“I’ve eaten my cum out of him after.” Dean offered helpfully.

Harry felt a flutter in his stomach. Right at this moment his arse was full of Ron’s seed from their morning jaunt. It gave him heart palpitations to think of Ron tasting him after. 

Seamus smirked and settled back down. “Who are you having fun with now that you’re divorced, Harry? I hear Parvati Patil has been hanging around town.”

Harry laughed to himself at this, but he answered coyly. “No one yet, just been scouting the field.”

“Too bad.” Seamus said, turning back to Ron. “Who’s been blowing you lately? Hermione being busy-“

It was a split second glance that passed between Harry and Ron. As soon as it happened, they both knew they had buggered it all. Seamus was grinning wide, eyes gleaming like an excited cat. Dean was trying to keep an unsurprised look on his face and failing miserably. It was Neville that Harry and Ron turned to though. 

Neville was quiet, nodding to himself.

"Nev?" Harry said, going over to his friend.

"It's okay, Harry. I knew you loved Ron." He looked into Harry's face, resigned. "You could never have been just mine."

Seamus let out a sound halfway between a squeal and a yell. Ron came to sit behind Harry.

"We wanted to tell you together," Ron explained. "But we haven't had much of a chance yet."

Neville nodded quietly.

"I'm never anyone's anything." Neville said quietly but matter of factly. 

Harry was close enough to see a tear slide down his cheek. Harry seized Ron's hand in his right, reaching out to Neville with his left hand. The tears brimmed over and fell hot and thick down Neville's face. Harry ran his palm down Neville's cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"You're ours, Nev."

Neville looked at him for a long moment, searching Harry’s face. Without warning, Ron leaned forward, grabbed Neville’s hair and kissed him deeply.

Harry could feel his body tense under his palm, and all five of them seemed to have stopped breathing. Slowly, air returned to the room as Neville relaxed into the kiss. Harry watched, heart hammering out of his chest, as Neville slid an arm around Ron’s body and pulled him closer. When Ron finally leaned back to catch his breath, he whispered to Neville so quietly that if any of them had been breathing they may have missed it.

“Our Neville.” Ron said, and then leaned in to kiss Neville again.

“Ours.” Seamus and Dean repeated as they joined the others on the floor.

Neville pulled away from Ron and looked at Seamus and Dean beaming at him. He reached out first to pull Dean into a gentle kiss, followed by Seamus.

“Fucking hell!” Seamus exclaimed dazedly after Neville had released him.

Dean smiled nervously. “What’s happening?”

Neville looked at them all. “If I’m yours then I want you to be mine...” He looked at Harry, “and his,” then he turned to Ron, “and his,” then Dean, “and his,” and finally to Seamus, “and his.” He was looking at them with a strange look in his eye. “I love each of you so much. You’re my best friends, and the men I’ve spent most of my life with. I want this, even if it’s only for tonight.”

The air was suddenly electric. They all exchanged a look and some unknowable magic passed between them. 

Seamus jumped to his feet, throwing clothes off as fast as he could. His eyes were manic and there was a devilish smile on his face. Dean finally grabbed him when he was down to his pants, holding him tight and kissing him fiercely. He stroked Seamus’s sandy hair slowly.

“They’ll be plenty of time for that.” He soothed.

Ron crawled nervously over to them. Dean gave a slight nod and Ron slid between them, kissing Seamus teasingly.

Harry expected to feel some sort of anger or jealousy, but it never came. Instead, he seemed to be experiencing an intense feeling of wholeness. He watched as Dean laid Seamus out on the floor, still kissing Ron, and slid slowly down to untuck Seamus’s cock from his pants. Harry and Neville watched as Dean smiled at them before sinking his mouth down the length of the stiffening cock in his hands. Seamus gasped and Ron turned to watch and Dean slide his dark head up and down Seamus’s pale length. Neville smiled at Harry and slide over to Seamus’s feet, whispering in Dean’s ear. Dean pulled himself off Seamus just long enough to nod.

“Seamus,” Neville asked cautiously. “Can I have sex with you?”

Seamus raised his head a little to look at Neville and nodded languidly.

Harry had slid over behind Ron, slowly wrapping an arm around him and sliding it down the front of his pants. Ron started rocking gently into Harry’s palm, and Harry moaned softly in his ear.

Neville reached for a pillow on the couch and propped it up under Seamus’s lower back. Dean pulled off and helped Neville slide Seamus’s pants off him before going back to sucking gently at his cock. Seamus was keening softly as Neville undressed. As he slid his pants to the floor there were audible gasps from Ron and Seamus. Neville had the biggest cock any of them had ever seen in real life. It was easily the biggest cock in the room. Seamus was practically drooling. 

As soon as Neville kneeled at his feet, Seamus had spread his legs. A small trail of Dean’s cum made its way out, sliding down one of Seamus’s round arse cheeks. Neville looked over at Ron and Harry in anticipation. Ron turned to face Harry as they slid each other’s pants off. Dean saw this, and came over to their side to join them, taking Seamus’s right hand in his. Ron lay out almost parallel to Seamus, pulling Harry overtop of himself. He muttered the charm and thrust up hard and fast inside Harry, who gasped and let himself slide the rest of the way down Ron’s cock. When Harry was in position riding Ron, Dean came over and leaned down in front of him. Harry was treated to the full view of Dean’s dark brown hole opening before him.

Dean looked back at him with a quiet smile. “Anything for you, Harry.”

Harry muttered the charm as Ron taught him and watched as Dean was lubricated from the inside. He positioned himself just so, and slid slowly inside Dean, making Ron gasp with the movement. Dean moaned hard and leaned over to kiss Seamus. Neville took full advantage of the moment and positioned his thick cock head at Seamus’s leaking and slightly swollen entrance. He gently pushed inside, causing Seamus to cry out against Dean. Neville was stretching Seamus much further than he was used to, but he was taking it much better than any of the women Neville had had the privilege of using it on. Ron was trusting slow and hard into Harry, causing Harry in turn to thrust into Dean. Ron could feel the sticky wetness of his cum helping to slide his cock into Harry and Harry could feel Dean’s inexperience in bottoming in the tightly clenched walls of his body. Harry gently rubbed Dean’s back as Dean kissed Seamus, barely fazed as Ron and Harry fucked him in tandem. Seamus had determined tears leaking from his eyes as Neville opened him up. Dean was kissing him and trying to sooth him, but every time Seamus thought Neville had bottomed out, there was more. Finally, still an inch and a half from the bottom of his shaft, Neville decided Seamus couldn’t take any more in. He started slowly thrusting in and out of Seamus, who started gasping and kissing Dean forcefully. 

Harry knew he was going to be the first to blow and sure enough Ron adjusted just a little bit, hitting Harry in the perfect spot just as Dean’s arse clenched tight around him and he knew. He grabbed Dean’s hips tight and pulled him all the way down his dick as he shot wave after wave of hot, fresh cum inside him. Dean collapsed between the two pairs, taking care not to let go of Seamus. Ron seized the moment pulled Harry down to him, fucking him even harder as Harry leaked cum over their stomachs.

It wasn’t long before Ron gave three strong, grunting thrusts and Harry felt a hot wetness flood him. It filled him up and immediately started leaking down Ron’s cock. There was just too much and Ron had overfilled him.

“I’ll get it.” Dean said with a wink, leaning over to lap gently at the place where Ron’s cock joined Harry’s arsehole. Harry felt his eyes almost flutter shut at the sensation, but he was distracted by the bemused and horrified expression on Ron’s face and ended up laughing so hard that Ron popped out of him. Dean smiled satisfactorily and laid back beside Seamus.

Seamus was lost in the moment. Neville’s chest was shining as sweat beaded on his skin and he hammered in and out of the Irish man. Seamus seemed to have lost the ability to speak, instead gasping for air and keening low in his throat. He seemed to have lost full motor control, letting his hands run aimlessly over his chest as he thrust his cock helplessly into the air. Ron reached out for it, but Neville gently pushed his hand away.

“Wait.” He said to the three onlooker’s. He subtly shifted his position and pounded hard and fast into Seamus. Suddenly, Seamus squeezed Dean’s hand and cried out loudly. His body convulsed as he shot wave after wave of cum all over himself. Neville thrust one, two, three more times and then pulled out, letting thick shots of of his cum mix with Seamus’s on his chest and stomach.

“What-what the fuck was that?” Seamus’s voice and body were both shaking hard. He tried to sit up, but his legs were shaking so bad that Ron and Dean had to help him.

“I think,” Neville said proudly. “That that was an orgasm.”

Seamus’s face was bright red and sweaty but he was grinning. He leaned forward to kiss Neville. While they were occupied, Dean summoned all of their extra bedding and started laying it out infant if the fire. 

“What are you up to?” Ron said sleepily as Harry crawled over to lean against his chest.

“Just getting our bed ready.” Dean answered. “I think this might be something to try again in the morning.”

Neville helped Dean tuck the others under the covers before snuggling down themselves. Ron and Harry on one side, Neville in the middle, and Seamus and Dean on the other side. Each of them drifted off to sleep sure in the knowledge that this would not be the last time they did that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I was in London for 'Cursed Child'!


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear J.,_

 

_It's so good to hear from you again. I was beginning to think you had found someone else at school. Not that I could fault you. At your age I was after all the lasses in my year. Your dad probably doesn't remember, he was distracted with Voldemort and all that. I am glad you were finally able to get your owl back, she's lovely!_

_It feels like it's been years since we met, even though barely a full one has passed. Like I said in the last letter, I can still picture you lying in the grass that night. Dark copper hair messy and sticking up like your fathers, same green eyes, and a smile that is all your own. It took all the strength I had not to pull you close to me and..._

_J., I've never had these thoughts for more than a few minutes. I've spent my whole life chasing women and you come along and now you are all I think about. I wish it was easier, but you understand why..._

_I can't say we shouldn't be together, but we should wait. I don't want you to feel forced into something before you're ready. If I had kissed you, neither of us would have had the strength to fight it and I hope you can forgive me._

_The team is doing much better this season, and if I have a chance I'll try and send you tickets. I'd love to see you cheering me on from the stands! Maybe even after you could try out my broom, if that was the meaning of your post script. If not, I'm scared to think of what a lad of your age and character might have in mind..._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Captain_


	16. Chapter 16

Scorpius Malfoy yawned slowly and rolled over, pulling the green and silver quilt up over his shoulder. In his half-awake state, he let his arm wrap tightly around the waist of Albus Potter and pull their bodies flush together. It had taken some convincing, but after the letter arrived back from Albus’s mothers it was decided that they would be allowed to continue sharing a room and bed, barring any adverse response they may receive from Scorpius’s father. It was only yesterday that they had sent the letters off to their unaware parents. It had come as no great shock to anyone the Ginny and Parvati had been totally accepting, if not more than a bit surprised. Ginny may have been very aware of Harry’s attraction to men, but she had failed to notice it in her son.

Albus stirred in his sleep. Scorpius could feel the slow stretch of muscles as the boy beside him arched his back and yawned. Albus was far from heavyset, but there was a certain softness about his body and it surprised Scorpius to feel how much raw strength was hiding just under the surface of his friend. He slid his hand over the flexing abdominals as they started to sink below the surface again. He smiled to himself. Given the choice, Scorpius knew he would take the softer Albus any day over the sharp toned Quidditch player his friend aspired to. Albus settled back down and Scorpius was relieved to feel the soft stomach he was used to. He let his fingers trace through the light dusting of dark hair that started just above his friend’s navel. He traced it down to the top of Albus’s waistband and stopped, not wanting to wake his friend. 

They had agreed to not fool around again until Scorpius heard back from his parents, a formality they would do their best to respect no matter how unnecessary it seemed. Several times during the night they had felt each other slide contained erections over the others cloth covered arse. Even now, Scorpius had the bulge of his morning wood pressed gently between covered mounds of Albus’s arse. 

He tried not to think about how it would feel to have his best friend wrapped around his swollen cock. If it was anything like what he'd felt when his friend was inside him, he understood why he had fucked him hard enough that Scorpius's legs were still shaking when they had gone to bed the previous night. 

He smiled at the memory of his best friend, his now lover, inside him. He pulled them even closer and laid a gentle kiss between Albus's shoulder blades. He knew they would have to talk today. All the details, the minutiae of their relationship, had been forgotten in the rush after the discovery of the entire household. They loved each other, that much was clear. It was the situational conditions that Scorpius needed to know. Were they going to date or would they just be together intrinsically? What would they call each other? Friends would no longer cut it, but lover seemed too much and boyfriend too little. 

Mate.

The word appeared in his head with no thought or warning. 

"Mate."

He said it allowed this time, letting the full array of meanings colour it and shape it. His best friend and his lover in one perfect word.

"Wha..." Albus muttered sleepily.

Scorpius kissed the back of his neck with a smile. "We're mates."

"Course. Been mates since our first day." Albus muttered, eyes still closed as he rolled over to face Scorpius. He pulled Scorpius flush against him and kissed him slowly. 

Their morning erections were pressed alongside each other and both boys had to consciously resist the urge to rut against the other. Scorpius's breathing had already sped up, and he could feel Albus running a hot hand up under the back of his grey cotton shirt. He could feel Albus's fingers as they gently played with the waistband of his pants, feel his hand as it slipped inside to cup one of his surprisingly ample arse cheeks.

Albus's chuckled low in his throat. "Any word from your parents?"

"Not that I know of, but it's still early." 

Albus turned to glance at the watch he kept on the bedside table and turned back to Scorpius smiling softly, 

"Very early." He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper under the covers, moving his hand deeper into the back of Scorpius's pants. 

The warm hands cupping Scorpius's bottom made him smile broadly. He deftly stole a kiss from the sleepy boy, before planting one on his brown haired head. Albus smiled and flipped his hands back, pulling the back of Scorpius's pants off and exposinghis arse under the covers. Albus drew his right hand away for a moment before bringing it back to slap his friends bottom lightly. Even in the dark morning light he could see that he had made the blonde boy blush. 

"Like that?" He asked, grinning. He drew his hand back suddenly, slapping Scorpius's arse just a little harder. His friend jumped, moving a hand to still his wrist.

"Let's save that for another time..." Scorpius said delicately. "We have all the time in the world." 

There seemed to be a question hanging at the end of the sentence, but Albus couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well then," he continued. "If we have the time..." and with that he dipped his head below the covers.

Scorpius was still blushing from Albus's little foray into spanking when he felt the covers being thrown off and he was pushed over onto his back. Albus was at groin level, looking up at his friend with pure mischief written all over his face. The back of Scorpius's pants were stilled pulled down off his arse so it took one swift tug for Albus to strip him naked from the waist down. Albus threw Scorpius's pants towards the other alcove and hungrily admired his friends body. Scorpius, unsure of exactly what to do when one finds themselves suddenly naked, did the only thing he could think of.

Albus swallowed hard as Scorpius slowly let his legs fall open and closed, giving him just the briefest peak at the puffy, pink entrance to his body. Albus settled himself at Scorpius's hip, leaning down to kiss him briefly while running a hand up and down his friends leg. Albus brushed his thumb lightly through the patch of light, golden hair at Scorpius's groin, making sure to spend an inordinate amount of time letting his hand wrap around the hardening cock there. 

Scorpius's breath hitched. He had worried that in Albus's uncertainty, he would be delegated 'the girl' of the relationship with little regard paid to his other sexual wants. He had known he was gay since before he'd met Albus, and he hadn't ever fancied a relationship locked in a strict sexual mode. He had read too much to believe that that kind of limitation could be constructive. Albus treating him the way he was was certainly a sign that he not only acknowledged Scorpius's masculinity, but also that he was comfortable enough with their relationship progressing that he wouldn't start locking Scorpius into a single sexual role.

"Albus..." Scorpius tried to keep it from sounding too much like a moan. "We promised."

"We discussed." Albus said, sidestepping the question.

"We shouldn't until we know."

Albus paused, squeezing Scorpius's cock slow and tight in his hand. 

"I know I'm going to be with you, no matter what your dad says." Albus said finally. "I love you, Scorpius Malloy. I do. And I don't know why you keep thinking I'm a liar."

They exchanged a playful glance, but Scorpius knew it was serious statement.

"I know you're not lying. You've never been that good at it."

There was a sudden slickness as Albus slid his middle finger into the cleft ofScorpius's arse and gently prodded his hole, then their mouths were together again and Albus was kissing him as they laughed. It was quiet and gentle, Scorpius could feel Albus smiling against his lips and he smiled back. The dark haired boy seemed to take the cue and slowly eased his finger inside the still cum slicked hole. Albus broke the kiss and Scorpius fell back against the bed gasping. His cock was fully erect and bobbing in the air now as Albus slowly prodded the pad of his finger in and out of his arse. Smiling up at him, Albus wrapped his free hand around the base of Scorpius's bobbing cock, opened wide, and swallowed him down.

Scorpius was overtaken by the feeling of hot, wet, silky soft flesh surrounding him. He thrust up into the heat, but Albus used the hand on his cock to pin his groin to the bed. He could feel the red heat of a blush creeping down his pale body and he threw a pillow over his face as he let out a loud groan. 

Albus felt drunk with this newfound power over his friend. He had always known that getting a blowjob would feel amazing, but he had never fathomed how easy it was to enjoy giving one. He twisted his finger inside his friend as he popped his mouth of to give the cock in front of him several long slow strokes. He could feel cum slicked heat of his friends arse tighten as he swirled his tongue around the head of the cock in his mouth. 

Scorpius had turned red from his ears to just under his ribs. The heat was overtaking him as Albus lavished attention on his dick. Albus sucked his entire length slowly, making sure to come all the way off before sinking his mouth back down again. Albus peeked out from under the pillow and their eyes locked as his lover took him in to the root again. Scorpius threw his head back and let out a keening cry. The sight of his dark pink cock head disappearing into Albus Potters mouth was too much.

"You okay?" Albus smirked, Scorpius's cock popping out of his mouth.

"I don't know how you lasted so long," Scorpius breathed heavily. "You're killing me!"

"You have no idea." 

Albus slid his finger out of Scorpius's arse and stepped out of the bed, sliding his pants off in one quick motion. 

Scorpius's eyes widened and he grinned, letting his legs fall open and reaching out to pull his friend back into bed.

"Oh no," Albus said gleefully. "Let me handle this."

He got back onto the bed, but instead of kneeling beside the blond boy he climbed on top of him. Scorpius let out a quiet whimper as Albus pinned his hands under his knees and leaned forward. Scorpius's dick was already bumping against the cleft of his friends arse, and as he leaned forward he felt the wet and sensitive tip gentle tap Albus's untouched entrance. Albus even jumped a little at this.

Scorpius could feel Albus's cock trapped between there bodies and he licked his lips. Albus took this as a good sign and reached back, taking his friends cock in his hand and running the slick head over his entrance. He was shaking.

"Al? Al, are you okay?" Scorpius asked quietly. "We don't have to do everything in one day."

Albus smiled. "Maybe you're right. So what should I do?" He rolled off and lay down back on his side of the bed. "We both still have these." He tweaked their matching erections.

Scorpius smiled. "Well, let me just try this."

The blonde boy rolled over to straddle Albus. He reached back and sat up, letting himself slide slowly down on his friends cock.

"We didn't get to finish yesterday." 

They grinned at each other as they started to move. Albus's hand on Scorpius's hips under his grey shirt. Scorpius was slowly stroking his own cock, letting the precum drip onto Albus's stomach. Albus was biting his lip to stifle his moans as his cock moved in the hot, wet tightness of his lover's used arse. He still couldn't believe this was all real.

He slid a hand further up, pulling Scorpius's grey t-shirt up to expose his stomach and his chest. Scorpius did have the six pack abs Albus could never seem to achieve, but they were a product of his small frame rather than any athletic inclination. Albus traced a hand over one of his friends nipples before pulling their bodies together and sucking it into his mouth. Scorpius moaned deeply, bucking as his body took over and he came up Albus's soft stomach, arse squeezing the cock inside him tight. Albus released his nipple and fell back against the bed, arching his back and thrusting deeper into Scorpius. Time seemed to freeze as his cock pumped one, two, three, four, five, six hot shots of his essence deep inside his mate. They cried out in unison as they felt the cum start running back down Albus's cock. 

He pulled out quickly, laying Scorpius on his back and fetching his underwear across the room. He slid Scorpius's pants up his legs and gently kissed his cum filled friend.

"What about you?" Scorpius said sleepily, tracing the long shot of his cum up Albus's body.

"I'll be right here." Albus smiled gently. "When we get up again at a decent time, you can clean it up in the shower."

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated when I can :) I sadly do not have beta or proof-readers so please forgive any grammatical errors. I have also added a work to this series that will contain bits of information I may not get to include in the main story. I will try and remember to post here when it has been updated. (UPDATED 08/29)
> 
> Albus and Scorpius are modelled after their characters and relationship in 'The Cursed Child'. I'm proud to see that Anthony Boyle's characterization of Scorpius is based in many of the same ideas as mine. AND NOW THAT I'VE READ THE PLAY THE TRAIN MEETING IS PERFECT :D <3


End file.
